Jessie's story
by Kidaowre
Summary: Two girls join our yuyu boys for a crazy adventure in Egypt. And has Youko found his mate? better than it sounds kuramaoc hieioc
1. intro

**Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. I don't own anything except Kuri, Jessie, Kida, a cheese sandwich, a purple pen, and some green Jell-O.**

**INTRO**

...

It all started maybe a month and a half ago when Koenma requested (actually told) me, Jessie, to join team Urameshi for an upcoming mission.

I almost said "NO! YOU LITTLE…" but knowing my place I said I would be delighted to join. The day came for them to arrive at my house to meet me.

My home is on a sprawling horse ranch with stables, arenas, and tracks surrounded by hills and trees. I came downstairs at 5 am, my usual hour, when I felt a familiar presence in my kitchen.

I turned on the light and flinched as it hit my sensitive eyes.

"Hey Kuri." I said blinking to adjust to the light. There at her 'normal' window seat sat my best friend Kuri. She however wasn't 'normal' as humans put it, then again neither am I.

Kuri is… well… a fire demon best described. She was short but she could kick your butt faster than a speeding bullet. Her dagger rested next to her in its dark red sheath. Her ever familiar long black hair with intense red highlights hung partially over her eyes.

Kuri shook it away and half smiled in greeting.

"Were you contacted as well?" I asked.

She scoffed "Duh, why else would I bring my weapon with me?" She looked back out the window to where the Giant barn was. I eyed the weapon at her side. She had a point.

"When will _**they**_ be here?" she emphasized they in an annoyed manner. I looked out the window as well.

"About 9:00 I believe."

We continued talking until 7:00 while eating breakfast then made our way to the barn just as the sun was rising. "I wish I could stop the sun from rising for just one morning" I said while shielding my eyes. Kuri smirked and opened the barn door walking straight to her horse's stall.

"I wonder if these boys are anything like what I've heard about them." I prodded curiously.

Kuri remained silent as she saddled her chestnut mare.

"I heard they have a fire demon on their side too." I mentioned while saddling my own horse. A black stallion with a brown belly.

"Yes, good competition I hope." she stated.

I laughed and rolled my eyes. We rode together often but this day was going to be different. And we both knew why.

**Review please I really love you guys who do…**


	2. Meeting

...

Kuri and I rode around my ranch until we saw a portal open in the sky. "That's them I suppose." We pushed our horses to a gallop to get to where they were. I saw four boys and Botan standing on the road between the barn and the house.

We slowed quickly to a halt about ten feet from them. I could feel their eyes on me as we dismounted.

"Hello Jessie and Kuri" said the usual bouncy Botan.

"Hey guys what's up?" I asked Looking them over one by one. I could sense Kuri doing the same. "You must be Yusuke Urameshi" I said to the one with black slicked back hair.

"Yeah" he said " And your Jessie right?" I smiled and nodded Kuri handed the reins of her horse to me and walked in a circle around the boys as I was introduced to the others.

Kazuma Kuwabara was tall with orange hair I could sense a cocky attitude from him.

Kurama's green eyes had a familiar look to them, but the color and his red hair was new to my mind. That name…I know it. Who is he?

Then there was Hiei, a bit taller than Kuri but not much.

Kuri stopped her inspection of the boys when she got to him. She stood a foot away from him and glared, he glared back.

Kuwabara laughed and said "hHey look matching shorties!"

'oh no' I thought.

Before anyone could see, Kuri had her dagger out and was pressing the blade to Kuwabara's neck. Floating behind him on golden wings. "What did you call me?" venom dripping from her every word.

"Kuri" I said sternly "I've called you a lot worse"

She didn't move "Kuri" I said warningly, as both horses, one on either side of me, stomped down hard. Kuri looked at me and her weapon and wings disappeared.

She took her horse's reins haughtily and led it to the corral. I looked at the boys. Kuwabara was still in shock as was Yusuke.

Kurama was looking at me calculatingly and Hiei was looking off towards where Kuri went.

I turned to Botan "Sorry about her, let's go inside." I said calmly.

Botan sweat-dropped and said "okey dokey"

I quickly pulled the saddle and bridle off my stallion and set him loose he trotted away towards the corral.

"You just let your horses go like that?" asked Yusuke.

"Yeah, won't they run away?" asked Kuwabara as I led them inside.

"No" I said "I can control them."

We all sat down on my living room couches.

My house wasn't too fancy, but very big and comfy.

"Control them? Like when you were mad at that other girl?" asked Yusuke

"Her name is Kuri, and yes, like that." I answered.

Kurama turned to me and asked "Can you tell any horse what to do or just your own? Does it extend to other life forms as well?"

I smiled and said "As far as other things I don't know…I'm not sure how to explain it, but with horses I have a greater connection. It works with any horse, but especially my own. The chestnut mare out there is Kuri's horse. I gave it to her at Christmas two years ago because Kuri's name means chestnut. I thought it would be a lovely piece of irony" Botan giggled.

I laughed too until Kuri walked in and said "I find nothing funny in this conversation."

She flopped down on "her" chair. She had gone through my house and "claimed" things as hers to use whenever she was over. Like calling dibs, if you will.

"So what is this mission we have to team up for? And why us?" I asked.

Botan turned to me and said cheerily "I'm glad you asked"

"I'll bet you are." Kuri scoffed from the corner, but Botan continued...

"A powerful demon named Nubyan is searching for a certain kitsune to kill her and we..."

I gasped "Are you freakin' serious! Nubyan is looking for Kida again?"

Botan looked shocked. "How did you..."

I sighed and said "I know Kida very well."

Everyone looked at me but what really seemed strange to me was how Kurama looked at me quickly only to look away, as though realizing something very important.

'Nubyan is looking for Kida. That's not good' I thought. I looked back at Kurama. There was something different about his eyes.

"So who's this guy and who's he looking for?" questioned Kuwabara.

Botan spoke up. I could tell her happy peppiness was annoying Kuri, and it kind of got on my nerves while she spoke about Kida.

"Kida is a desert fox spirit said to inhabit a human's body much like Kurama has his Yoko side." said Botan happily

'He can't be that Yoko Kurama' I thought as I looked at Kurama noticing that when his name was mentioned he looked up for the first time since spacing out.

Botan continued "Nubyan however is a jackal demon. He was mad at Kida for leaving her throne in the desert to follow her true love. So romantic don't you think?"

Kuri scoffed at that statement.

"How did she come to inhabit a human's body?" asked Kurama.

No one's P.O.V...

Botan spoke at Kurama's question "That we don't know but..."

Jessie quickly interrupted her saying "She encountered a soul-less" everyone turned to her.

Yusuke looked puzzled "a what?" he asked.

Jessie sighed and said "Technically a human form without much of, or no soul at all."

Kuwabara spoke out at this seemingly impossible statement "Whoa, a dead person? I don't want anything to possess my body when I die."

Jessie and Kuri laughed at this foolishness.

"Hey what's so funny" said Kuwabara.

"What on earth would want to possess you?"said Kuri.

Yusuke snickered in the background.

Jessie cleared her throat before Kuwabara could snap back. "He's half right I guess. It's more like if someone had split their soul, or is enchanted, cursed, stuff like that mainly"

Yusuke looked at Botan and asked "So do we know who this soul-less person is or what they look like?"

Botan grimaced "well not exactly..." she said slowly.

"Then what does she look like in demon form" he asked.

It was Kurama who answered "She has light gold hair and ice blue eyes that have dark rings around the iris…"

Kuwabara interrupted him by shouting "HEY!…HOW DO YOU KNOW EVERYTHING!"

Yusuke hit him over the head saying "Shut up I wanna hear this…"

"Hey I just want to know why he..."

"Yeah, well..."

Jessie cut them short "Will you guys knock it off so he can talk" she said pointing at Kurama. They both fell silent and Kurama continued.

"Her ears are bigger than a regular fox demon like Yoko, seeing as how she comes from the desert. Her ears are pink with black tips as well as her tail." he chuckled softly and added "she hates pink." Everyone was looking at him either surprised, shocked, or in Hiei's case emotionless.

"OK, now this is getting weird" said Yusuke "How **do **you know all this Kurama?" he asked.

Kuwabara stood up and shouted "THAT'S WHAT I ASKED!"

The room grew suddenly warmer "SIT DOWN!" yelled Kuri emphasizing each word with power. Her eyes glowed red and her hair flicked around her face as though it were flames.

After that display Kuwabara sat down mumbling "Jeez I don't have to be a bitch about it."

Kurama sighed and said "I know all about Kida because...she's Yoko's mate."

Jessie's P.O.V.

"What!?" almost everyone said in unison. I looked at Kurama he seemed far away.

' no way,' I thought. I had promised Kida I would help her find her Mate I never believed he would be sitting in my living room in the form of this red headed boy.

Kuri was watching me. I opened a telepathic link with her."Did you know?" she asked me

"Sort of" I answered

"Are you giong to tell him that Kida is you?" she smiled "Perhaps that is why Koenma put us with them on the case."

"No, I won't tell him." I replied as I cut the link and said verbally "Wow, that's unexpected. I think we should talk about finding Nubyan."

"Wouldn't it just be easier to find Kida and protect her?" asked Yusuke.

"Um..." I started "Kida doesn't really like anyone protecting her she prefers to take care of herself and..."

Kurama turned to me and said "I'm sure if she knew Yoko was.."

I laughed cynically and said "You assume too much. Kida is not ready to reveal herself to anyone, even Yoko. She wants to find out exactly why Nubyan is after her"

Kurama was staring straight in to my eyes. I shuddered inside. He truly was what they said he was.

Images started to flash through my mind. I saw Kida dressed in ancient Egyptian like clothing sitting on the edge of a river crying. A shadow passed over her. She looked up and I saw Yoko standing above her she stood and he pulled her to him she stopped her tears when their lips met. The vision changed a jackal demon was standing above a child I saw the child was Kida. The jackal disappeared when Kida looked up.

My mind went blank I came back to reality to frightened neighing and howling from outside.

"What's that?" asked Botan referring to the noise. I stood and ran outside, everyone followed. I saw two of my horses being cornered by Giant black jackals. I ran towards them.

Kurama's P.O.V.

Jessie took off running at the jackals. I noticed about fifty jackals all around us they were as big as greyhounds and as black as night.

As they closed in I looked over to Jessie. She was with her horses but the two jackals were still cornering them and her as well.

Yusuke used his spirit shotgun on the nearest group of jackals. Hiei and Kuri were almost back to back slicing through any that got near them. Kuwabara was using his spirit sword. I pulled out my rosewhip and killed the ones around me.

I heard a long shrill whistle and turned. Jessie had whistled and a black horse with fiery eyes appeared out of nowhere.

The horse kicked and stomped killing the jackals in front of her. She jumped on the horses back and rode to where we were fighting. Her eyes glowed blue and the dust on the ground whipped around her and the horse.

She raised her hands and the dust formed a tornado. She began chanting in a strange language. All the attacking jackals whimpered and lay down and then they disappeared turning into sand.

The tornado stopped and Jessie looked down at me from the back of her horse "It has begun."

Nobody's P.O.V.

Botan and the boys were inside talking about what just happened and what to do about it, while Jessie and Kuri were in the barn taking care of the scared horses.

"Do you really believe that you can keep your identity hidden from him while using those powers?" said Kuri angrily.

Jessie didn't answer. Kuri continued "You do realize he's going to catch on if you keep pulling horses out of midair and creating whirlwinds of dust."

Jessie looked up and said "Hey that whirlwind was weak I'm sure he wouldn't realize it was Kida's power to control sand. I just didn't have enough sand to make it as powerful as Kida can, while giving myself away at the same time"

Kuri closed her brownish reddish eyes and said sarcastically "Sorry for trying to protect you" She opened her eyes a moment later and said "you know he's thinking about you right?"

Kuri was right.

In the house while they discussed how to go about finding this "Nubyan guy" as Yusuke put it Kurama was pondering over thoughts.

'She called the black horse to her. That was Kida's skill, being one of of the horse maiden line. She can't just have the power over horses without Kida or maybe it is a coincidence. If she knows the horses name then she is Kida. Only Kida knows that horses name and I thought only Kida can summon it.'

Kurama's thoughts were interrupted when Jessie and Kuri walked back in the house.

"We should go see Koenma about this" said Botan suddenly...

Kuri's P.O.V.

'OMG do we really need that baby's help? They must flock to him like...' My concentration was broken by a sudden pull on my mind.

I looked to the direction it came from. Hiei was looking at me but looked away and spoke to me telepathically "so...your friend is one of the demons we're looking for. Kurama once told me of her powers."

I looked at Jessie and said back "You don't know the half of it." I broke the link.

I felt the pull on my mind again. I ignored it and this time he forced into my mind "You know she won't be able to stay hidden for long. Not with Kurama here."

I rolled my eyes and tried to break the link but he forced it to stay.

"stop struggling I want to know why she wants to stay hidden" he told me.

I winced he was too powerful. "Stay out of my head your hurting me" I scowled.

"I'll do as I please" he said as the link broke and I could relax.

Jessie's P.O.V.

I saw Kuri flinch, tense, then relax I wondered what had happened. Everyone stood up and we filed outside we had decided to see Koenma.

Just as we got outside however Koenma appeared in front of us.

"Gah... Stop popping up like that you're gonna give someone a heart attack!" yelled Yusuke.

Koenma ignored him and said "We have tracked Nubyan to a city in Egypt. I believe Jessie knows where." He paused smiling at my friend "Kuri if you could take them I'd appreciate it, I'm rather busy." he disappeared with a small pop.

"Busy, yea right" said Yusuke before turning to Kuri and saying "so how do we get there?"

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Anubians

**...**

"So how do we get there?" asked Yusuke.

Kuri turned away from the group held her left arm in the air and called out "Bennu!"

A few seconds past and Kuwabara whispered "Is something supposed to happen?"

Just then, down from the clouds a giant golden eagle swooped in and landed in front of them, shaking the ground.

Kuri turned back around and said "This is Bennu she will take us there."

They all climbed on the back of the eagle and Jessie said " You better hold on!" they did as she said and not a moment later the eagle took off rapidly ascending back to the clouds.

"So where are we going anyways?" asked Kuwabara looking around as though there was a sign post that would point our way.

"We're going to Aswad" said Jessie

"Well how long is it going to take?" asked Yusuke "because we're flying pretty slow ya know."

Kuri got an evil look in her eyes and said "So you want to travel fast?"

Jessie gasped and shouted "Everyone hold on if you want to come with us." everyone was holding on and there was a flash of light and the eagle started to descend out of the sky.

"What just happened?" asked Kuwabara.

Botan answered his question "This bird can teleport?"

Jessie nodded and Kuri smirked. Once they were all standing on the ground again Kuri said something in another language to Bennu and it took off in flight.

"Hey!" yelled Kuwabara "This isn't a city!"

They were standing in front of ancient Egyptian ruins. "Well it could have been." said Yusuke looking around.

"Why are we here?" asked Kuwabara.

Kuri scoffed and Hiei said "To find Nubyan Idiot."

Kuwabara retorted with "No-duh shorty I mean why are we standing in front of some pathetic ruins?"

Kuri snorted "Ha! He called you shorty!" she said poking at Hiei happily.

Hiei who wasn't amused glared at her. The glare would have frightened anyone else but Kuri wasn't fazed. She just grinned evilly and mockingly said "From now on I'm gonna to call you Maliit. It means short in my language."

Jessie cleared her throat before things could get violent and said "Kuri watch who you call Maliit, you're shorter than him, not by much but still. Oh and Kuwabara watch what you call pathetic. These ruins may look like nothing but they house an ancient race."

Botan chimed "OH! Is this where the Anubians live?"

Jessie sighed "Yes unfortunately and Nubyan is an Anubian warrior."

Yusuke spoke "Um, in case no one's noticed, there's nobody here"

Jessie laughed "They live underground silly"

Yusuke rolled his eyes and added sarcastically "Oh like I knew that"

Botan took a step toward the ruins and said "We should find them and..."

She was cut off by Kuri "Jess, the sun is setting."

Everyone looked a bit confused until Jessie explained that Anubians control darkness so their power is boosted at night. They followed her as she walked through the ruins.

They made their way through the time and sand weathered ruins passing fallen pillars of majestic size and grand statues crumbling from all sides.

Jessie led them to a small four walled rectangular house as ancient as everything around was made of clay brick and once you stepped inside you could tell someone had been there before.

A fire pit rested below a hole in the roof and blankets were spread on the ground around it. "Who lives here?" asked Botan

"No one really" said Jessie "It's a traveler's lodge as they call it. It's a place where travelers along the road can stay to be safe."

The desert sun set with undeniable grace it reflected itself on the desert floor like the ocean, but it was only a mirage.

Jessie stood outside gazing out at the now dark desert. Everyone else was inside as Kuri lit the fire. Kurama noticed Jessie wasn't with them and stepped out to see if she was there.

He saw her standing a little away from the house.

He walked over to her she didn't turn to him, but said "the desert is so beautiful. I can't believe I'm back here again"

He stood beside her the sound of the wind through the ruins was all they heard "Back?" he questioned softly.

She sighed "I lived here for a time" Her voice was full of sorrow.

"Why did you leave?" he asked her.

"I couldn't stay" she simply said walking back to the small house. He hoped in his heart that he had finally found Yoko Kurama's lost love.

They all talked for a while, Yusuke and Kuwabara had wrestled a few times with Botan cheering them both on happily, and Kurama had asked Jessie a few more questions before a soft mumbling interrupted everything.

Hiei had sat in the corner and Kuri had nowhere to sit but next to him and when she fell asleep her head had fallen onto his shoulder.

Jessie snickered as Kuri mumbled "Maliit"

Hiei glared at her and tried to move away but this only resulted in her falling into his lap. Everyone was laughing.

"Don't wake her up" said Jessie snickering.

"Yeah, she looks comfortable" said Kuwabara.

Hiei jumped up letting Kuri's head hit the hard floor.

She sat up "Hey who..." but Jessie stood up suddenly causing her to fall silent.

"They're coming!"

Just as Jessie said this four jackal demons appeared in the doorway.

They were tall human male figures with death black jackal ears and tail.

They all wore gold wraps around their waist and no shirt and each held a spear, the point of which was made of gold.

"Don't fight them just follow me." Jessie walked out the door being prodded along by spear points.

Once they were all outside they realized they were surrounded by maybe a dozen jackal demons.

"Anubians" whispered Kuri.

All were dressed in gold with spears, some with torches, and with none having shirts you could plainly see that they were a warrior race, each was strong and muscular.

Kurama glanced at Jessie. She looked calm and fearless but he detected a bit of a high and mighty attitude around her as she stood straight and looked around at their captors staring any challenger down.

Suddenly an invisible power forced their arms behind their backs and locked their wrists together like invisible handcuffs. Many tried struggling

"Hey what's the big idea?" exclaimed Kuwabara.

"Don't struggle! It's not worth it I promise." Jessie told them.

"Well, we have a smart one here." Said the apparent leader of the warriors. "We'll see how you hold up in our courts shall we?"

The others all jeered and laughed.

Spear points led them on until they reached a wall with ancient text on it.

One Anubian put his hand against the wall muttering something below his breath.

"Ok? It's a wall now let us go already!" yelled Yusuke. He was pissed and struggling to break the mysterious bonds.

Just as the Anubian took his hand off the wall the ancient symbols lit up forming an arch the wall inside this arch the stone faded revealing a dark stairway.

They were led down the stairs Kurama walking next to Jessie he tried to connect with her mind

"Jessie what is going on?" he thought softly

"They will take us to their king Anubis he will decide where we go after that." her voice in his head was calm and soothing.

She obviously knew what she was doing and he trusted her. He knew there was a lot more to her than what he saw and found himself wishing she was Kida.

They were led to a giant golden hall where upon a tall throne of gold sat Anubis.

He looked like a wise warrior king robed in black and gold with a jeweled crown. Jessie seemed to stiffen when the king's dark eyes swept over the group and stopped on her.

Kurama watched her from the corner of his eye. She stood royally before the Anubian king.

The King moved his hand and the same kind of power that held their wrists forced them to their knees. All fell, except Jessie.

Kurama looked up at her he saw a shadow circling her trying to pull her to her knees, but she could resist it somehow.

Anubis looked offended "You choose not to bow before me?" he said in a deep threatening voice.

"Hey!" yelled Yusuke "I wouldn't bow if I had a choice!"

An Anubian rushed forward at him and Jessie was suddenly free of her bonds grabbing his spear. She knocked him down and placed the spear at his throat.

"You think we care if one of us dies" said a harsh voice. The Anubian that owned the voice stepped forward to Botan and held her face up to look at him "Pretty little thing we have here" he cooed as she whimpered..

"Let her go you bastard!" Yelled Yusuke earning him a swift kick in the jaw by another Anubian.

"Stop it!" Shouted Kuwabara struggling at the shadow bond.

Jessie pointed the spear at the Anubian with Botan and said something so threatening, in what Kurama guessed was their language, that the Anubian backed away.

She then turned to the king and said "I have a message from Kida."

She started talking to the king in the same language and when she finished the king stood and clapped his hands once. The shadow bonds on the others disappeared.

"What the hell is going on?" Said Yusuke as Jessie blushed and apologized explaining they were to be confined to rooms for the rest of the night.

"Oh great." said Kuwabara sarcastically "First we can't move then we can't leave..."

Hiei interrupted him saying "Stop whining"

Kuwabara retaliated with "Well you know what shorty..."

He stopped as Kuri passed between them saying "Shutup baka you annoy me" she followed a servant that had been told to take them to their rooms.

"Sweet!" commented Yusuke as he saw how big and richly decorated their rooms were "It's like a five star hotel!"

After being locked in, Kurama looked around his room thoughtfully studying the ancient symbols on the walls and pillars. He noticed a balcony and walked to it.

Seeing as how they were underground he thought a balcony was a bit out of place but what he saw was that they were in a giant black cave.

The balcony sat over looking darkness but above there was an opening. Through this opening he saw the stars shining through.

"Beautiful aren't they?" said a voice to his right. He looked over and saw Jessie on a similar balcony a few feet away from his own.

She was dressed in a semi sheer black night dress clearly Anubian style as there were gold symbols running around the waistline and top.

She gazed up at the stars then looked at him. "I didn't want this mission" she said softly. "But I realize now that I was meant to do this."

He looked at her again "Why do you think that?"

She shrugged and said "I guess it's not important I'll see you tomorrow morning" She walked into her room out of sight and somewhere in his heart he didn't want her to leave him so soon.

...

**awwwwwwwww how sweet Comment please tell me if you like it…**


	4. Kida

**...**

The next morning they were all escorted down darkened seemingly endless hallways and out into a brightly lit, giant fighting arena.

"What's this about?" asked Yusuke. They all looked around.

King Anubis was seated at one end of the ring and thousands of Anubians were in the stands yelling or growling at their arrival.

Kurama noticed that the arena was lit by sunlight pouring through the holes in the vast ceiling. He noticed that the balcony to his room was on the rock face beside them that must mean that the cave he saw last night must have been this arena. He looked up at Jessie's balcony and realized she wasn't with their group.

King Anubis stood. "Where is she?" a slightly terrified guard bowed and reported that Jessie refused to come down.

The king turned to the balcony and shouted something in the Anubian language. His voice echoed throughout the stadium. Silence fell upon the arena.

Then from out of the silence "Alright I'm coming!" Kurama looked up to Jessie's balcony. She was standing on the stone railing.

She fell from the balcony.

"What the hell is she doing?!" yelled Kuwabara watching her falling form. But just before she hit the ground she flipped and landed on her feet.

"Hey I thought you were dead for sure." said Yusuke teasingly as she walked up to them.

She laughed "Ha, it's only a 200ft drop." She smiled at Kurama pleasantly then turned to the king.

He spoke "I have heard some interesting things about you from Shukura here" said Anubis as he motioned to a female Anubian beside him.

A low growl escaped from Jessie's throat. It was clear she didn't like the girl.

Anubis continued "She tells me your a skilled fighter would you oblige us in a display against our strongest warrior?" Jessie got up onto the raised arena mumbling and groaning as she went.

She stood across from a tall massive Anubian warrior. "What's this?" she said "This isn't your strongest warrior I refuse to fight him."

A roar of disagreement came from the crowd. The warrior took out a dagger and flung it at her in rage it struck her shoulder.

"Jessie what the hell are you doing!" yelled Yusuke as the warrior came at her and struck her across the face sending her sliding to the middle of the arena. They all tried to get to her, but a shadow force kept them outside the circle. As she got up she was struck by another dagger.

She collapsed Kurama was nervously standing on the side of the ring waiting to see if she would move. Jessie slowly raised herself to her feet covered in blood she looked weak.

"Fight back already dont die!" yelled Kuwabara

"Oh like she wants to die" said Kuri.

Yusuke turned to her "Then why doesn't she fight back?"

Kuri scoffed and said "She will when she gets frustrated enough."

"And when will that be?" said Botan frightened.

Another dagger stuck into Jessie's stomach, She cried out as she tore it from her skin. She growled and lunged at the warrior just as he drew his sword and plunged it right through her.

The stands roared in delight. Kurama felt numb as he watched her head droop. He was ready to run to her side as were Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan. Then they heard something that stopped them. Kuri was laughing.

They all turned to her shocked at her reaction. "Hey what's so funny?" yelled Yusuke.

Kuri turned her head towards Kurama and said "She's mad now. She'll start resisting and no one has a chance when she gets mad"

They looked back to the arena Jessie's head came back up and she grabbed the hilt of the sword pulling herself along the blade.

Black bat wings burst from her back and two sharp fangs dropped at the corners of her mouth. They watched as she grabbed the warrior by the throat and bury her fangs in his neck he went limp and she threw him aside as though he were a sack of feathers.

She then pulled the sword from her gut and threw it at the kings feet. Her wounds healed instantly and wings vanished as she stood straight and tall, the high and mighty attitude was back.

He nodded at her and sat as though something important had just come into his mind.

"Send out your best fighter." Said Jessie.

She had a more evil hissing sound in her voice. There was jostling and arguing in the crowds over who was their strongest.

The king stood and the hall went silent. "Very well" he said and motioned Shukura up to the arena.

She stepped out on the arena wearing a black and silver dress which she flung off revealing a fighting outfit and said "I do not want to fight you in that form but I will fight Kida.

Jessie scowled and sand began to swirl around the stadium, pouring in from the holes in the ceiling and creating a tornado around the arena.

"What's going on?" screamed Botan. They were all shielding their faces from the sand that whipped past them at an intense speed.

It suddenly stopped and fell back to the earth. Once it had cleared they looked up expecting to see Jessie fighting but, they saw instead a female kitsune with light gold hair, pink ears and tail with black tips.

She was wearing a silver styled fighting outfit consisting of a short wrap skirt and something like a bandeau top. She had silver bands around her upper arms just below the shoulder with silver bracelets and anklets also. The Anubian was wearing identical clothing but hers were gold.

"Ah Kida." said Shukura mockingly.

The vixen stood taller and said threateningly "You should know your place." Shukura growled at this statement.

She pulled two straight daggers from her belt and Kida did the same. They moved fast and were both agile but Kida seemed to have the upper hand.

"At least she's winning" said Kuwabara.

"She's more graceful" Said Botan watching both fighters do flips and acrobatic like moves.

They stopped suddenly staring at each other murderously.

"So Kida, do you still enjoy your fox boy?" Kida growled and four bloody slashes appeared on Shukura's cheek. She winced at the sudden pain.

Kurama noticed blood on Kida's nails. She had moved too fast even for him to see.

Then something strange happened. Kida started chanting and dancing.

The sand around the floor crept up on the arena covering the area under her feet she moved her feet in the sand and danced a slow seductive dance her chanting more like singing.

Shukura stood as though unimpressed but then she fell to the floor writhing in pain screaming and whining then when Kida stopped Shukura passed out.

Kida turned her head and looked at Kurama. There was something reproachful almost painful in her eyes.

"You truly are Kida." voiced the king "You should be ruling Kitsuainia, not fighting for THEM" He pointed at the group.

"Hey buddy we ain't just anyone OK?" said Yusuke confidently.

"Shut it Yusuke unless you want to be beheaded." said Kida turning back to Anubis "And if I refuse to go back then will you break your bargain? Or from what I hear you already have."

She faced the crowed stadium and raised her voice "You attacked Kitsuainia and send Nubian after me so you can take control! Is that what you want?Or was it you?" she pointed at Anubis "Was it you who tried to take control 3000 years ago but messed up. I want my city to have nothing to do with war, but if you advance don't expect any mercy from us."

The stands erupted in roars and war chants against her, but all fell silent as Anubis stood "Tonight you will get out of my city!"

Kida smirked and walked to the group.

"Why didn't you tell us you were Kida?" asked Botan.

Kida ignored her and walked out of the stadium and back down the corridor.

"Good job fox. Shukura never saw it coming." Kuri remarked appearing next to Kida. Kida shrugged and went to the room Jessie occupied.

No sooner did she flop down on the bed then a familiar scent grazed her keen nose. She opened her eyes just before he was next to her.

A silver haired kitsune. "Yoko" she gasped as he pinned her down and forced his lips to hers.

Fast hot and fierce she had no time to protest as he pushed his tongue into her mouth and his knee between her thighs. She pushed him away and turned back to her other form.

He grabbed her shoulders wrenching her off the bed to her feet.

"I've waited too long to hear so much as a breath about Kida now I won't let you stand in my way" he kissed and nipped at her neck.

A dark and sinister voice rang out from her. "She doesn't want you now" a low hissing resonated from her throat as her fangs dropped and nails elongated. "I could easily kill you in this form" she said positioning her fangs against his pulse.

Yoko chuckled softly and said "Kida wouldn't"

She bit down softly almost sensually producing pin pricks on his neck she smoothed her tongue over them lapping up the drop of blood that was there.

He groaned at this new sensation "Kida" he said almost desperately pleading for her.

Kida heard this and resurfaced her heart broken from his absence now beat from his presence. He held her close and laid her down

"At last we're together again" Kida said.

...

Jessie opened her eyes slowly thinking about where she was it wasn't until she felt Kurama move that she really woke up.

"Hey!" she gasped as his arms released her.

"I'm sorry." He said sweetly "but you looked so relaxed laying there" she rolled her eyes at the red head and sat up holding the sheets around her for cover.

He was just watching her not in a perverted way but calculating as though wondering how she would act next.

She closed her eyes and snapped her fingers and clothes appeared on her body. A simple white flowy shirt and tight blue jeans. "Nice trick" he commented.

She smiled and with a second snap his clothes were on him. He stood and walked to the door.

"Wait" she said moving towards him. "If you're Yoko and I'm Kida then we can't help things like last night from happening right?" He knew where she was going and decided to test her character a little more just to see what kind of person she is.

"Well how do you know anything happened last night?" he said acting in all sincerity

"Hello! I thought you were the smart one. Yoko plus Kida, same room, bed, I wake up naked in your arms anything suspicious to you?" she walked over to the bed and sat down. "Plus I have Kida in my mind saying how good her man is in bed as though I want to know"

Kurama couldn't help but laugh softly at her statement and said Ddoes it bother you waking up with me when I technically did nothing to you."

She sighed and looked up at him "Oh you're just playing with me now aren't you?" she stood and walked to where he was "I should have known" their faces were inches apart.

"Come on love birds" Kuri had appeared next to them.

Jessie flinched and stepped back from him. "Nothing happened!"

That night they were sent walking out into the desert. They walked for a while before Kuri called Bennu to her and they flew once more.

"So where were you two all day?" asked Yusuke nudging Kurama in the ribs.

"Yea tell us the inside story" said Botan giggling

Kuri smirked "They were..." she stopped suddenly and started spitting sand out of her mouth.

"There's more where that came from" said Jessie and added "We were talking about private issues"

Kuwabara laughed and said teasingly "Yea right, I bet you guys weren't talking, but I know what you were doing."

Yusuke laughed and turned to Kurama "So who does more 'talking' you or her" Kurama rolled his eyes and remained silent.

Jessie spoke to him through her mind "well we can't keep it a secret forever can we?"

He visibly sighed and looked at her she smiled and looked away.

"OK we were in my room but we weren't having wild sex. Nothing happened between us we just sat there and talked" The others kept silent but Kurama spoke to her mind.

"You told half truth but I'm sure they will figure us out…I hope there is an us" She looked at him.

Jessie's POV

Did he really say that? That's so not like him from what I've seen so far. I bet that's Yoko talking. I thought for a while and glanced over.

He looked so innocent, wow he's really cute and ...did I just say that?... oh well I guess he is, I mean ...ok I should stop I can't think he's cute I might fall in love and that would screw up my schedule wouldn't it.

"Hey don't even!" came a small voice in my mind

I answered "Kida puulease you're the one not resisting"

"So!... we still need to resolve some issues before you go all dreamy eyed. Now listen, we need to find out how to stop this before Nubyan..."

Yusuke pulled me from my reverie by asking "Hey Jess, are you like a vampire or what?"

I nodded

"Then how come you haven't attacked us and tried to suck our blood?"

I laughed and said "Because I have a lot of self control...kidding!" I giggled at the look on his face "I was actually cursed by a witch a long time ago. Kida is what makes up for my half soul and all that jazz. So in all actuality I'm not really a vampire."

Then Kuri interrupted saying "We're here Fox. What do you suggest we do now?"

"I don't see anything." said Kuwabara looking out into the desert horizon.

There was nothing visible there to anyone's eye, but I knew it was there.

We landed and stood on a hill looking over a wide seemingly empty valley.

"Wait for a second ok" I said waiting for the sun that was just about to come over the horizon.

Just as the first rays peeked over the distant hills striking our eyes with light a city appeared in the distance.

It was surrounded by a giant wall that stood at least 100 ft high. We made our way down the sandy hills toward the giant gate.

About 70ft from the city wall Yusuke stopped and said, "Did you feel that?"

I laughed and said "That was you sort of entering into another realm as it were."

He looked puzzled so I continued. "It is too dangerous if we keep a demon city in the middle of a human desert so when humans that see this city get this far they go through the barrier and any without powers or permission, they simply see the city disappear and think it was a mirage."

"That is amazing considering how big the city is" said Kurama.

"Not really" I replied "Instead of a wall barrier it is a bubble like barrier so it holds itself intact pretty well"

As we neared the gate to the city I turned to Botan "You should go back to Koenma now I don't know what to expect in there." she nodded and said goodbye disappearing into the sky on her oar.

Soon we were standing at the towering gate.

No ones POV...

"Wow" said Kuri looking at the intricate carvings of foxes, horses, and roses running wild across the door.

Jessie cringed "I have a bad feeling about this." She raised her hand to the door and said some sort of incantation and the doors begun to open of their own accord.

With the doors open they made their way inside to see a city with amazing houses made of clay and a giant gleaming palace off in the distance.

"Ok guys be ready for anything" Jessie said leading them into the city.

...

**THANKS for reading I hope you like it so far! Review to tell me what you think.**


	5. Royalty

**...**

As they walked through it, the city looked deserted at first but slowly life begun to show.

A child stood in the doorway of one of the houses.

He had brown hair, green eyes, and brown fox ears and a tail both with white tips. He stared at the group intently.

Jessie stepped forward "where is everyone?" she asked.

The little boy looked up at her saying in a small but bold voice "It's market day"

Jessie bowed her head to him in thanks and set off down the street. "Market day" she said smiling "Everyone will be at the palace gates to sell what they grow or make."

They walked in silence for a while before Yusuke said "Uh Jess, I think we have a tagalong"

They looked behind them and sure enough there was the little boy walking along with them as though he was a part of the group.

Jessie laughed "Well, come on" the boy trotted up to where she was and grabbed her hand. She spoke to him in a different language while they walked.

"Do you think this is where we will find that Nubyan guy?" Kuwabara asked Yusuke

"I don't know but right now it seems as though we are on her mission not ours and I don't like it" said Yusuke

Kuwabara sniggered "you just don't like her being in charge"

"What did you say?"

"You heard me"

"Guys..." Jessie said "we're here"

Before them lay a wide open area with carts and tents, selling goods and a giant crowd of Kitsunes walking among them.

All the Kitsunes had earth tone or muted colored ears and tail but they all had white tips.

Some stopped and stared others acted as if it was nothing new to see strangers there.

The little boy tugged at Jessie's hand and she bent down to his level "I think you're pretty" and with that he swiftly kissed her on the cheek and ran off into the crowd.

"Haha did you see that" laughed Yusuke "He's tryin' to get your girl Kurama."

The market near fell silent and the people around them looked at them some in fear some in anger.

"What?" said Yusuke

A man stepped forward his ears were white tipped dark burgundy and his eyes were gray.

"You speak the name of the thief that took away the most precious thing this village had. If you are his ally I would wish you no good will..."

"No, we are not in league with him we come for a different reason." Said Kurama

"State your purpose then" said the man

"We come to see the steward of the throne about something very important." said Jessie. Everyone went back to what they were doing but they seemed to have more to talk about now.

"I am Oran I will lead you to the throne." said the man.

"Yusuke, you and the others should refer to me as Shuichi while we are here" Kurama whispered Yusuke nodded and they were led through the gates and up the stone steps of the palace.

Two tall and powerful guards stood outside a door. They clicked there spears on the ground as Oran walked past "I am master of the guard, and I would wish to know why you are here" said Oran as they approached a closed door with two more guards.

"We come of our own mission that is only for us and the keeper of the throne to know." Said Jessie looking straight into his eyes.

He motioned to the guards and pushed open the door.

They walked in to a large hall with tall windows and elaborately high vaulted ceilings. They were led to a giant white marble throne and on it was seated an old woman with long gray hair and light blue, white tipped ears wearing dark blue robes.

She stared at them as Oran bowed and Jessie bowed only her head. Then the woman stood and said "guards leave this room."

"but.." started Oran

The old woman cut him off sharply "Now!"

The guards and Oran left giving curious glances at the group.

As soon as the doors shut Jessie rushed forwards "TANAH!" she screamed running into the arms of the old one.

"Oh Kida" said Tanah the old woman as a tear streaked down her cheek

"Who's this old timer" said Yusuke.

Jessie raised her head but only to reveal Pink fox ears with black tips her tail appeared and she spoke "This is Tanah. She was like my mother when I was growing up"

"Why is Kida the only kitsune with Black tips?" asked Hiei out of the blue.

Kida Turned her head "don't rub it in."

Tanah held Kida tighter as though she was afraid of someone stealing her.

"Kida was always the only one with black tips on her fur, the other children were cruel to her for it but we can only guess she is colored like this because of whoever her father was."

Kida pushed away from her "Tanah!"

"Well it is unusual for a fox like you to be born into the city with that coloring. Your mother was palest pink with white tips I don't see how you can't blame this on your father."

"I never said I didn't blame him for anything just drop it ok?" said Kida

"Why is it so bad that she has black on her ears?" asked Kuwabara

Tanah spoke again "It is seen as a mark of disgrace to have dark fur let alone black on you when you are a princess,"

"Princess?" said Kuwabara "You never told us you were a princess."

The Kitsunes laughed and Kida stepped towards him "I had no desire to be one so why should I boast it"

"Kida" came the soft voice of Tanah "is this the one you sought out by leaving your throne?"

The old woman had moved very close to Kurama and was now reaching out to his red hair "strange that he could be this different." She looked straight into his eyes as though she could see straight through him. "A gentleman, quiet, loving,.."

"Tanah, he was all that to me before he went to the human world." sighed Kida.

"Not always, as I remember." said Tanah looking back at Kida.

Kida let out a heavy sigh and flopped down on the stairs leading to the throne.

"When we first came here, how did you know she was Kida?" asked Yusuke.

Tanah smiled and said "Simple she didn't bow down like everyone else but bowed her head towards me and only royals do that, and no one else has that" she said now pointing to a pendant around Kida's neck.

They noticed a small purple crystal hanging around her neck on a slender silver chain.

"ay someone 'll see ya if ya don run off" everyone turned to Kuri surprised at her speech

She slapped a hand over her own mouth

"Your accent is coming back Kuri" Said Kida playing with one ear.

Her ears were bigger than Yoko's, but her ears were slightly smaller than Tanah's.

"You should be careful you don't want anyone here to know you're from _that city_ do you?" Kida continued. (It will be explained later, but Kuri is from a city not many people have ever seen and lived)

Kuri spoke "Well you should turn back to your human form before that door opens and someone sees you" she pointed off to the side chamber door which handle was turning. Kida closed her eyes and went back to being Jessie just as it opened.

A female kitsune walked in, her eyes to the floor, hands clasped in front of her. She bowed and Tanah asked her what she was there for. Straightening up slightly the girl said "My lady, there is a message for you from Prince Setna."

Tanah sighed "Very well" the girl disappeared through the door again.

"That jerk?" said Jessie clearly relaying Kida's feelings and memories."Is he still after the kingdom?"

Tanah hummed saying "Since you left he has searched for a way to take over short of war."

"Why not war?" said Kuwabara

"He doesn't want to clean up plus he needs more people to be under his command if he wants to be a mighty ruler and with his and Kida's kingdoms he will be as strong if not stronger than Anubis the jackal king. That will put us all in danger of being ruled by a tyrant."

Jessie stood and walked back to Kurama's side saying "Anubis is a strong leader, but at least he is fair. Most of the time."

The door opened once again and the girl returned leading a male kitsune with navy fur and yellow tips.

He strode proudly into the chamber and bowed before Tanah. Standing straight again he produced a scroll from his robes of blue and began to read

"To the current throne holder of Kitsuainia I give my upmost respect and ask if they can verify rumors said of the Princess Kidaowrenalia returning to the region. Any insight would be welcome and awaited. Royaly Prince Setna ruler of the southern land, keeper of the ring of Ra, holder of the seal of..."

"Yes that will do you may go" Said Tanah waving him off with a hand. The man left and Tanah ordered the girl to prepare six rooms for her guests. The girl disappeared once again.

Tanah turned away from them "Kida you are careless you should not reveal yourself anymore, you know Setna has spies everywhere. You'll be found out."

Jessie nodded "I'll keep my head down." with that she smiled and tucked the amulet away down her shirt so it was hidden like her Identity.

A young man with light blue, white tipped ears walked in through the door and rushed up to Tanah "Mother is it true?"

Jessie stirred a bit and Tanah shot a warning look at her. "Is what true?"

"The rumors about Kida being seen in the area and another about that thief Kurama." Saying Kurama's name seemed to upset the man. "I swear I heard that thief was dead. I certainly hope he is and Kida would come back to us."

Tanah chuckled and stroked his cheek. "You should go get ready for tomorrow my son."

"But mother…" He started. Tanah held up a hand to stop him. He turned glaring at the group of newcomers and left the chamber quickly.

Yusuke turned to Kurama "Hey Shuichi what exactly did Kurama take from these people?"

He shifted slightly and Tanah started chuckling "Well isn't it obvious?" she laughed again at their confused faces "He stole Kida's Heart" She laughed as Jessie muttered something that sounded like corny, and true "Now let's get you all in to rooms and cleaned up." Said Tanah laughing alongside Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Nice one, who would've thought that he could do that." said Yusuke sarcastically nudging at Kurama. Who simply rolled his eyes.

...

Jessie lay in the tub of water that had been drawn for her to bathe in. Her room was large and beautifully decorated in white and silver.

She sighed relaxing in the cool water with lotus blossoms floating on the surface. She closed her eyes and asked Kida how she met Yoko Kurama. A vision flashed before her eyes...

flashback...

Kida young and independent wandered into the stables where she spent most of her time.

"Pretty young thing isn't she?" Kurama said to his partner in crime.

Kuronue nodded and replied "She has a pretty little jewel around her neck as well"

Kurama smirked and they snuck into the stable sitting in the rafters as they watched her. Kida walked to her favorite horse. A black Arabian spirited and strong like she was.

She was the only one who could ride this horse due to her ability to communicate with horses.

"Hey boy I missed you" she said stroking its head. It snorted and she said "Well that's good to know."

"Is she seriously talking to a horse?" said Kuronue watching as the girl walked away from the horse to a giant stone box.

"Today is the festival" Kida said as she raised her stone amulet around her neck to the lid of the stone box it glowed and loud clunks of locks were heard then it slid open on its own to reveal shining silver.

"Hmm…think of what else that gem could unlock" said Kurama impressed

The girl pulled out a bridle with silver coins jingling from it and walked back to her horse she opened the stall door and fastened the bridle on the horse then lead it out to the isle way and grabbed a brush an started brushing the silk like coat of the midnight black stallion. She spoke softly as she worked.

"I was with Hamadi today and he told me that peace would be impossible with the Anubians unless the people actually wanted it." she sighed "I know that the people hate Anubians and associate them with evil and curses and black fur. That's why we are persecuted for our black coloring. Me on my ears and tail, you everywhere. All the other horses in this city are white or brown." She was silent for a while then said "I hate having black on my ears and tail but I love you." she said hugging the neck of her horse. "You're my closest friend" she whispered

"Why thank you I didn't know you loved me" Said a voice.

She spun around to see a young Anubian boy at the stable door.

"I wasn't talking to you Nubyan" she said coolly

"Really now" he said teasingly "do you love Hamadi?"

She made an impatient noise and said "No I don't love any boy ok"

He shook his head "Oh well you don't know what you're missing." He playfully fluffed her hair. She growled and straightened it again.

"You know what? You are a close friend to me." she said thoughtfully

He chuckled and replied "I'm your only friend."

She walked back to the stone box and rummaged through it saying "no you're not I have Cali and Hamadi and..."

"Ha, three friends wow" He said laughing "You're popular princess."

"Shut it Nubyan, or I'll have one less friend." she pulled a dagger from the box in a highly decorated sheath.

He backed away putting his hands up "Easy now princess you know I'd hate to hurt you."

Kida laughed dramatically and tossed him the dagger then went back to digging around in the box. "Please…you could never hurt me."

She pulled a light saddle from the box and what looked like a long blanket of silver coins linked together with a large hole in the middle.

She draped it over Nubyan's arm and put the saddle on her horse it was red and thin and curved. The front and back ending in decorative spirals.

Kida reached to her waist and unfastened the long blue silk skirt she was wearing to reveal a shorter white skirt underneath it. Nubyan wolf whistled and she rolled her eyes and flung the skirt up over the saddle so the waistband was around the bottom of the saddle. It looked as though the saddle was sitting on top of a blue blanket draping down to the horse's knees.

She then stood back from the horse taking the dagger from Nubyan.

"So when are you gonna break up with Hamadi?" He said smirking and placing the coin blanket over the horse so the saddle fit through the hole in the middle.

"I'm not his girlfriend. We're just friends like you and me."

"In that case, go out with me. I can protect you." He said reaching out to her cheek. The horse snorted and stomped one foot and Kida shook her head as Nubyan stepped back away from the horse.

Kida turned to the horse and briefly placed her hand on it's neck before fastening the dagger to the side of the saddle. "It's ok Shetahl he's kidding."

She smiled at Nubyan who shrugged and said "Sure, kidding. See ya princess." He left her to her work.

She pulled a thin line of silver Coins from the box and fastened one end to one side of the horses silver armor and the other end to the other side so that the grouping of silver hung across the front of the horse's chest a thinner strand went between the horses front legs and connected to the girth that held the saddle in place.

She ran a hand over the coins making them jingle she laughed.. In the middle of the line of coins across the horse's front was a large ruby about the size of her fist with two smaller blue stones on either side.

She lifted the end of her flowing shirt and polished them. Then she sighed and sat down on the edge of the stone box obviously lost in thought.

Kuronue nudged Kurama and said "You gonna go down there?"

Kurama jumped down landing soundlessly behind her.

"So princess, what is a pretty gem like yourself, doing all alone?"

She stood and whirled around looking him dead in the eye with a glare.

"Who are you?" She said with a royal air.

"The name's Kurama." He said walking to her side.

"Yoko Kurama the thief?" She said hopping up and sitting on the edge of a stall wall which was a little more than waist high.

"And what would a thief like you be doing in a place like this?" She said mockingly

He walked over and casually leaned against her perch. Reaching a hand out to her leg he ran two fingers up from her knee saying "I was looking for valuable treasures and I just might have found one"

She huffed and crossed her legs moving away from his roaming hand.

"Princess..." called a female voice from outside.

Kida gasped "Oh no I don't want them to find me..." and with that Kurama jumped over the stall wall taking her with him to the ground.

They landed in a soft pile of hay her struggling underneath him. "Hey what are you..."

He covered her mouth with his hand "You don't want them to find you right?"

She fell silent they both listened as two females were talking seeming to walk right past them.

"Princess Kidaowrenalia... Where are you?" said the first

"Where is that selfish girl" said a second woman

"We must bring her back to the castle and the queen should put a guard on her" said the second

The first replied with "she has guards but she always gets away from them somehow, oh well, let's find the girl before she finds a way to run away for good."

The footsteps of the two faded out the stable door and Kida started to struggle again to get Kurama off her.

"Stop squirming you'll make me want to do more than just pin you down." He looked straight into her stunned eyes then she grinned.

"I could have you beheaded for what you've done so far, or worse."

She pushed at his chest but he was too heavy.

"Kurama I thought we were here for something." came Kuronue's voice as he leaned over the wall looking at them.

Kurama stood brushing hay from his clothes then grabbed Kida's wrist and pulled her up "I am terribly sorry my lady but we have other matters to attend to." and with that they left.

"Wow" said Kida stunned at what just happened. She turned back to her horse that was pawing the ground and snorting. She reached out to him and calmed him down. Her brilliant mind working out how these thieves appearance could be useful to her.

"There you are!" said a strong voice behind her she spun around to see a boy a few years older than her.

He was Hamadi the son of her nurse Tanah who was the queen's most trusted servant.

"Hurry up the festival starts at noon and it's almost that time now." He said grabbing her hand and pulling her out through the stable doors. She gasped and took up his pace they were practically running towards the castle.

Laughing and pushing each other they raced up the stairs and down corridors. Finally nearing her room she slowed but he pushed her forwards once more.

She laughed opening her door and turning to kick him as he ran past her "Missed me princess!" he said laughing and making his way down another hallway.

She laughed and called out "I won't next time!" She entered her room and shut the door only to find someone was already in her room.

She smiled as her mother came forward and hugged her saying "Kida you should be ready by now. Today is the great festival and you are to present yourself as the royalty you are."

Her smile faded as her mother said this and turned to leave. "Also, running and yelling in the halls is not how a lady much less a future queen should act." Her mother briskly walked out closing the door behind her.

Kida sighed and turned to the maids that were there. They all fussed around her dressing her in royal clothing. "You know your mother is right" said one maid

"Yes and you shouldn't..." started another, but Kida cut her off

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" they all froze and looked at her "I am the princess not you. You can't tell me..."

A gentle voice interrupted her "It's alright child they mean no harm."

Tanah was standing at the door. Her gentle face portrayed a soft smile. She dismissed the maids and watched them file out one by one. The door closed and Tanah came over to Kida finishing what the maids had left behind.

"Your mother used to do the same things when she was a child." She said lacing up the back of Kida's dress.

"She doesn't want me to do anything but be proper and royal." sighed Kida. "I just want..." she stopped, and looking at the floor remained silent.

"She sees herself in you and she is worried that you might make her mistakes all over again." said Tanah moving on to brushing her hair. "She loves you more than anything and your father as well."

Kida looked up and turned to face Tanah "Who is my father?"

Tanah looked at her showing no emotion "I pity you not, for you do not need pity, stay strong and you shall know one day."

Kida turned back around allowing Tanah to finish her hair. Walking over to the dresser Tanah placed the brush on its smooth surface and moved to a decorated box.

Opening it she lifted a circlet of silver made of different strands winding and twisting together to form a beautiful pattern. She came back to Kida and placed it on her head. "There, a princess you are indeed"

Kida looked in the mirror. Her flowing dress of white and silver that pulled tight around her ribs and waist showed how thin she was and how her hips curved. The crown seemed foreign to her. She looked at the makeup the maids had applied silver powder for eye shadow and eyeliner that framed her eyes then making thin lines of black from the outer corner of her eyes to the beginning of her temples.

"Come child" said Tanah putting an arm around her bare shoulders and leading her from the room. Once outside in the sun she stood watching the motion around her as everyone prepared things. Her mother was astride a white horse looking like the ideal queen.

Beautiful, strong, confident. Kida turned away. She was nothing like her mother.

However unbeknownst to her she was being watched by a pair of thieves we all know and love.

Her attention was captured by neighing of a horse. The angry yell of the stallion being pulled from the stables. Its decorative garb ringing as men tried to pull it forward with ropes it reared and kicked and stomped. Kida ran forward.

"Kida!" called the voice of her mother, but she ignored it and ran to her horse.

Shoving aside a man holding the rope around the horses neck she reached out to her horse yelling at the men closing in around them "Go away you'll get hurt" they stopped but didn't back off "I order you to leave."

This time they did and the horse reared once more and stomping it's hooves down to the ground it became still and stepped gently closer to Kida she untied the ropes and threw them down stroking the neck of the black horse.

"There Shetahl, no one will hurt you" she whispered. Shetahl nuzzled her neck and nickered. She then led him to where her mother was.

"Hey that was really cool!" said Hamadi walking down the steps of the palace towards her dressed very fancily.

Somewhere in the distance music started "You better get going" He said grabbing her around the waist and lifting her onto Shetahl's saddle then walking to his mother's side.

Sitting side saddle was never her thing, but if she must...They were led through the city in a royal parade.

"There's something strange about her. Let's follow them" suggested Kurama and Kuronue agreed.

Kida's POV…

The Festival of peace. Every year the kingdom opens its doors to Anubian guests.

Other kinds of demons came to this open day as well, and I was paraded through the streets like a prize pony.

Horses meant a lot to our land. They were the protectors to the royals and defenders to the children. I was saved a few times by my horse Shetahl. He was one I could tell my deepest secrets to without feeling stupid or judged.

The music grew louder as we approached the gates of the city.

I saw a party of Anubians gathered at the gate all astride black horses with golden manes and tails. We stopped before them and my mother greeted them.

"Welcome great Anubis and honored guests."

"We are honored to be in your presence Naphtali." The dark haired king replied

My mother smiled at the sound of her name.

We rode with them to the center of the city. The streets were lined with people and I tried my best to copy what my mother did and apply what I was taught to look like royalty. I sat up straight, and nodded and smiled at the various demons that I passed by.

I didn't focus on any one person until I saw a newly familiar face. The self proclaimed thief Kurama was walking along with the crowd following our party to the city's heart.

He seemed to be keeping pace with us as to arrive at the festival the same time we did.

He was accompanied by the other thief I had seen in the stables just before they left me. He glanced up at me and smiled a wicked grin.

I would feel threatened if I were a normal girl. Fact is I have strong powers being a princess so I turned my nose up and faced forward.

I would occasionally glance over at him and if we made eye contact I would swiftly turn away. I don't know why, but something about him intrigued me.

Maybe it was his way of life. Being a thief would mean he could go wherever he wanted whenever he wanted.

With him being given that freedom I was jealous of him. He didn't need to be proper, nor was he expected to, or even forced to be something he didn't want to be. I glared at him the next time he looked at me. I wanted his lifestyle to be my own.

I continued to think of this until we arrived at the destination. Ribbons, streamers, decorations, and clothing formed a riot of color. The smells of food, and incense perfumed the air.

All around the large circular courtyard, which was the center of the city, were crafters selling their wares, and there were games and gambles to be found.

I enjoyed the festival. As long as I could keep away from royal duties for the day, which was near impossible.

And yet somehow I managed to, every year for at least a few hours. In which time I would find Hamadi and Nubyan.

This time however I wanted to find out more about the mysterious thieves who were no doubt plotting ill on my city.

I dismounted and followed my mother to the center of the courtyard where two thrones sat. My mother sat in one and Anubis the king of the Anubians sat in the other. I stood by my mother's side and after a few minutes I slipped away into the crowd.

...

**Thanks so much for reading please comment it makes me happy. **


	6. Future

**Hey guys I love you! Thanks for reading!**

...

I didn't care much for listening to the discourse between my mother and Anubis so I walked through the crowded plaza admiring the goods for sale, but always keeping a watch for the mysterious duo. I finally found them by a weapons dealer.

I started towards them making eye contact with Kurama just before I was intercepted by someone. "There you are Kida." I looked up into the face of Nubyan. I glanced over his shoulder. Kurama was still watching me. Nubyan grabbed my right arm and started walking in the opposite direction I wanted to go.

I looked back over my shoulder Kurama was smiling and shook his head. "Come on Kida there's a really cool…", but I wasn't paying attention to Nubyan. I glanced back again, but the two thieves were gone.

Kurama's P.O.V

Turning to my partner in crime and best friend Kuronue, I said. "You should go check out their defenses I'll make sure the girl doesn't get too curious about us." He smiled in a knowing way and disappeared into the crowd.

I looked around for the girl. Noticing, now that she was in public, she was sort of a misfit. Soft as a breeze I heard a voice behind me. I turned to see a jeweled booth with a very old woman who was obviously blind seeing as her eyes were pure white. "You have a sense of prolonged destiny." She said pointing straight to me.

I walked closer and leaned on the low table in front of her. "Oh yes?" I said. "Says who?" She seemed to study me though her eyes saw nothing.

She spoke again. "Not many creatures like you come my way."

I smirked "Creature like me?" I questioned. She pulled a string of beads from within her sleeve and said. "You have a future that is bound with destiny."

I almost laughed. A fortune teller I should have guessed. I started to move away, but faster than I thought was possible from an old woman she reached out and touched my wrist. Some power seemed to hold me in place. "Do you wish to hear what destiny is yours?"

I sighed and sat in the chair that sat across the table from her. "What price must I pay?" I asked figuring that all she had said before was how she drew suckers in just to tell them they will be rich and live happily ever after. I sat back preparing to hear the price then listen to her mumbo jumbo just for laughs.

"No price." I was a little surprised at this but kept silent as she spoke again. "I will ask no price of you for you would steal it back as soon as you could."

How did she know? I wondered smiling.

"Also, you have a destiny that is strange and cryptic. It will delight me to reveal it unto you." Hmm I wonder what could be cryptic about my future besides not knowing where I'll be. I tend to move around looking for valuable items.

"You are of a strong line of sires." She said moving different beads through her fingers as she spoke and her eyes begun to glow. "You will find that love can exist in the hardest of hearts. You will find a mate that will choose to follow you through all trials. She values her treasure more than you do. She will not part with it and will keep it close throughout her life. You will lose something dear to you and will feel you are to blame. Do not despair for it is not your fault merely destiny."

I rolled my eyes she probably said this to everyone. "Wisdom and Flower shall be your seed. You will lose one life and gain another. Do not be afraid to stay in that life and love your mother."

I scoffed. "I don't have a mother."

Her grey old Anubian ears went flat against her head. "Do not blame me for what destiny provides…... Your mate will gain another form as will you. Look as innocent and kind as a child but be yourself underneath. This mask will provide a way to rejoin your mate. Roses amongst thorns will bind her to you. She will never let her marks caused by you fade. Though you have stolen many things, the next jewel you will steal, if it be of the desert, will be the most valuable to you."

I smirked in triumph. "I give a warning to you clever fox. If you should mistreat or trade this jewel for greater pleasures you shall never know happiness again. Also beware of a dark eyed girl; she will ruin your chance at gaining the jewel. Keep not the pain of regret but let your words comfort a betrayed heart." She looked back to me with her blank eyes which stopped glowing and sat back as though exhausted.

"Now go dear one and keep my words in your head." Her hand reached out again and touched my wrist. A shock ran through me and I felt all her words enter my mind as though she had spoke them again. "Some will help you in time of need." She grinned a toothy grin and waved her hand ushering me out. I walked away from the old woman's booth a little creeped out and walked towards where I had last seen the girl I had been following.

I searched her out staying in the shadows for fear of her seeing me. I followed her for what seemed like hours. She was with two boys and both were vying for her attention. I could tell that they both wanted her to be their own. I could tell, being a guy myself, that they were ready to fight off any suitor let alone each other.

It would be hard to get close to her with them hovering around her like moths to a flame. Her hair was like a bright flame, burning gold in the sun that was soon to set. Her skin was fair and light even though she lived in this desert place. I would have expected her skin to be more bronze.

I saw her laugh at what the blue eared kitsune boy whispered in her ear and watched the Anubian boy grimace in jealousy. Then turn to her and place a hand on the small of her back leading her in a different direction. I followed and watched them. I stood between two carts as she stopped at one.

The cart she had stopped at was selling flowers from far off lands, flowers I'm sure she'd never seen before. She seemed lost in wonder as she looked at the various colors and designs of petals. The boys however stepped away from her stopping in front of my hiding place whispering an argument. They were out of earshot from her, but not from me.

"Hamadi you know I like her and I know you like her, but I want her to accompany me on the starlight walk."Said the Anubian boy to which the Kitsune responded "You? Why would I just let you go with her? Nubyan I also want to spend this evening with her."

The Anubian growled and said, "Then we have one choice. We both ask her and let her decide."

The kitsune started protesting this so I made my way over to the girl still gazing at the flowers.

I stood beside her "There are many beautiful flowers here, which one is your favorite?" She quickly glanced at me and for a second seemed glad to see me, but then turned back to the flowers saying. "All are beautiful, yet I cannot seem to choose a favorite."

Something in her tone alerted me to the fact that she was not just focusing on flowers. She sighed "They are talking about me." I chuckled.

She was not so oblivious to their competition over her after all. "Yes," I replied "They would both ask for you to be with them this evening, something about a starlight walk."

I watched for a reaction but she simply said. "I figured as much. I like them both just not perhaps in the way they would wish me to."

I nodded and asked "What is the starlight walk?" I looked into her eyes as she turned towards me. "Couples walk out of the city gates and watch the shooting stars. If they both ask me I don't know what to do. I don't want to choose one and leave the other behind. I think of them both equally."

Her eyes held truth. Her eyes were so blue, with darker blue on the outer edge of the iris. She suddenly gasped "Why am I even telling you this I don't know you. You must think I'm stupid and…"

I put a fingertip to her lips "If you don't want to choose between them choose someone else." I reached out, while the cart owner wasn't looking, and plucked a blue flower that matched her eyes.

Tucking it in to her hand I said "Go with me." She looked shocked and said, "That's a bad idea. I don't know you and my mother told me about thieves' and strange men's intentions."

I smirked she could be right. "How do you know my intentions? All I want is to talk to you and here I won't get that much of a chance seeing as how your worshippers follow you so closely."

She looked at me suspiciously "If only to talk and save myself the trouble of choosing between those two…" She paused then looked into my eyes and placed the flower to her nose taking in its light scent.

Smiling she continued "I will go with you. Meet me hereafter sun down when the call goes out for stars to fall." I smiled coyly and walked past her into the crowd.

...

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Dancing in the dark

Kida's P.O.V...

I don't know what possessed me to agree to spend an evening nearly alone with a thief.

I must be trying to be bold or else I really was stupid. I watched him walk away and turned back to the boys I was with hoping I wouldn't have to refuse them at all. They were walking back to me.

"Kida, we have something to ask you." said Nubyan tentatively. I knew what was coming none the less I walked beside them down the busy walkway.

"We both desire for you to accompany us on the starlight walk, but we want you to choose who you want to spend your time with."

I smiled to myself then frowned not wanting to look cruel as I said

"Actually I am already going with someone. I'm sorry."

I looked at each of their shocked faces wondering what they would say. It was Hamadi who spoke first, his pale blue and white ears drooped slightly.

"I will respect that. May I ask who?" I tried to think of a way I could say who I was going with without implying that I was probably putting myself in a position to get hurt or worse.

"I do not know if you would know him." I looked at the two before me. Hamadi was looking at me as though I had just hit him and Nubyan was looking at the ground shaking slightly.

"If you wish not to say I will accept that." bowed Hamadi.

Then suddenly Nubyan's head snapped up. He was looking at me as though he had been betrayed. "I cannot accept it! Who is he?" he nearly shouted.

Kurama's P.O.V.

I kept following her even though I had already spoken to her.

"I cannot accept it! Who is he?" Said the Anubian. I smirked, if only he knew.

"Why won't you tell us? How long have you known him? Years, months, days?" The Anubian boy was really mad now I wondered what the girl would say. She looked straight at the boy and with a true royal air said.

"Who are you to demand an answer of me? I had hoped to save you some pain by not letting you know so be grateful you don't know and keep to your place."

She turned and walked away from them. She moved back towards the center of the festival and stood next to a woman that had to be her mother. Pale pink ears with white tips and white skin. This was her mother. She was a bit tanner than her mother but not enough to be called tan. Her ears were pink but they were darker with black tips. I had wondered why she was so different why people seemed to stare and whisper insults, now I realized that it was because of her ears and tail.

The Anubians didn't seem to care because their ears and tails were black. The kitsunes however were all earth toned or light colored with white tips. She was the odd one out. With a wild color scheme and being a princess she was probably used to people staring at her or talking about her.

She looked around at the crowd the sun began to set behind her casting beams of red light in her hair making it shimmer. Her ears appeared darker pink almost red due to the light play. Her dress caught the light as well, white with silver embroidered around the waist and edges. The circlet of entwined silver resting between her fox ears gleamed and winked in the sunlight.

"Kurama the guards are gone we should strike now." Said Kuronue appearing by my side. I shook my head "That's no fun wait till after dark I might have a plan to get more than we could on our own."

He looked towards the thrones. "The girl?" he asked I nodded

"I want to find out what this place has for us to take."

Kida's P.O.V.

After sunset a bonfire was lit in the center of the courtyard I stood at my mother's side ten feet away from the edge of the fire pit. The normal music stopped and Anubian men carrying drums knelt before us and sat to one side of the throne. A group of kitsune males carried similar drums, knelt and sat to the other side of the throne. When the music had stopped the people had begun to gather in a large circle around the fire. One of the Anubian drummers set a beat which was mirrored by our drummers. Five Anubian women and five kitsune women emerged from the crowd and started to dance around the fire gaining many cheers and whistles.

I rolled my eyes, and then I felt a hand on my shoulder I looked to my left where Tanah was standing. "Are you ready to dance?" she asked smiling proudly.

I laughed "Tanah I'm always ready to dance." She led me to a small tent where I sat down and let her untie the back of my dress. I sat looking at my nails bored out of my mind. I wanted it to be time for the starlight walk. Yet I was nervous about it too. Alone with a man that had a reputation of not being a gentleman. I however had a secret weapon. He wouldn't be able to do anything to me that I didn't want him to. I stood as Tanah tugged at my dress the three inch straps fell from my shoulder leaving behind the thinner black straps of my dancing outfit. I slipped out of the white dress and fussed at the waist line of the black skirt I was wearing. Tanah picked up a coin skirt that I had made and tied it around my waist.

Earning each row of coins as I gained in the skill of a dancer. I had three rows and a tassel meaning the skirt was complete signifying that I was a professional dancer. The tassel however was my final prize, telling those who knew the symbolism that told I was able to seduce through my dancing. She slipped gold bangles around my wrists and placed a string of bells around my ankle. I slipped off my shoes, dancing bare foot was a must. Outside, the music stopped and cheers and howls erupted.

I walked from the tent and towards the throne again. My mother stood and the crowd fell silent.

"I now give to you for your delight tonight the finest dancer in Kitsuania, Kidaowrenalia."

I rolled my eyes at the sound of my full name and walked out on to the strip of sand between the fire and the sitting crowd. I bowed my head to the king and my mother then the drummers started playing a beat that I loved. I started dancing letting the beat take over and move me. Dancing was my passion.

Kurama's P.O.V.

The Dancing girls were intriguing, but they were nothing next to the dancer that came after them. When the princess herself started dancing something came over me it was an unfamiliar feeling but much stronger than any I had before.

Then a mixture of desire, lust, need, and desperation flooded through my veins. Her curves were perfect to my taste. She moved with such grace and power, that she seemed to have changed completely. She was pure passion dancing in a small black top and a long skirt which had two slits one on each side up to her upper thighs. She danced nearer to me I saw how toned her muscles were and how beautiful she was. I noticed a marking on her back it looked like a tattoo. A heart with a crown. The fire's light danced off of her skin in golden shadows.

Her hips moved seductively and her feet traced elegant patterns in the sand. It was a strange feeling that she gave me besides the lust and desire. I decided that our rendezvous would be more than just talk, I needed her.

I needed to get rid of the feeling in my stomach and chest that she was causing. She danced right in front of me lowering herself to the ground in a very tempting move that almost snapped my self control. She went down to her knees and then leaned back her hair draping on the ground around her the splits in her dancing skirt reviled more of her strong legs. I began to imagine how it would feel to be between them. She came back up to her feet and continued to dance this time her eyes made contact with mine her gaze faltered for a split second before returning to mine. Her eyes were smoldering, beautiful, magic. I couldn't look away.

Then the music stopped and her dance was done the crowd was awestruck then erupted into cheers and whistles louder than ever before.

Kida's P.O.V.

I danced. I noticed the fox thief from before, watching me. 'I'll give him what he wants to see', I thought. Lowering myself to the ground then coming back up. I looked in his eyes expecting to see what I saw in every other male's eyes, want, hunger, pleasure. However his eyes were different, he was more intense than the others. It scared me for a second. Then regaining myself I looked him in the eye again with my most seductive gaze.

He was watching me as though he was going to attack me right there, but it was different than hate, it was pure lust. My dance ended and I stood still in my ending pose holding it for a few seconds then letting myself relax, but still holding myself up like a true royal I looked deeper into his eyes. Something jumped in my heart, like a spark from the fire had leapt into my chest.

Before it could set a blaze Tanah took me by the shoulders and escorted me back to my mother's side. She stood and addressed the crowd.

"The night is New and I will be leaving you now. May you find peace and hope."

Anubis was standing and said "I too bid you good night and hope our lands may be like this forever."

I smiled and hugged my mother as she prepared to leave. She held me close and whispered, "I hope Anubis and I will think of a way to keep our kingdoms as allies. Our peace talks have been partially successful in the past. Keep hope my daughter."

As my mother released me from her hold Anubis walked towards me and said "You are a talented beautiful kitsune. You are as lovely as your mother. Goodnight Kida."

I was shocked. He always tried to be nice to me in the past, but he never called me by name let alone a nickname. He turned to my mother and held out his arm, my mother took it and was escorted towards the palace. Tanah took me back to the tent we were in before and I put on my white dress again. "Well done. You hold true to your mother's legend."

Women in my family are supposed to be the best dancers in the kingdom. Therefore we start to learn as soon as we learn to walk. It came naturally to me now as though my body moved on its own to the music.

Making my way back out of the tent, Nubyan caught my eye and motioned me to come over to him. I rolled my eyes and walked to him.

"Usually you wait a while before stealing me away. Where's Hamadi?" I said looking around.

He looked away "I thought you wouldn't talk to me. I thought you were mad at us."

I smiled "No, Nubyan I can't stay mad at you especially after dancing."

He smiled looking back at me "Well, who are you taking to the star walk?"

No way was I going to tell him about the thief. "A very attractive and gentle stranger who had asked me first." He looked shocked

"A stranger? What's his name?"

I paused "I can't tell you that."

He grinned evilly "You can't or you won't"

I scolded him "Nubyan…" he held up his hands in mock defeat and I laughed.

"Nubyan you are one of my best friends…" He scowled "OK, OK you are my best friend" he smiled a goofy grin I shook my head continuing "You know I'd tell you if I could"

He looked puzzled for a minute "Why can't you? Do you not want me to find out so I won't beat him up?" he growled and flexed his muscles.

I laughed and playfully hit him on the arm. "OW" he said faking hurt.

I laughed again "No, I just can't ok." I knew he might recognize the name of the thief speaking of which. "Oh by the way, Nubyan what do you know about someone called Youko Kurama?"

He stiffened and his Anubian ears went flat against his head. "Why?"

I swallowed "Well, I heard someone earlier saying that the demon thief Youko Kurama was supposed to be coming this way."

He looked intensely at me "Are you sure that's the name they said?" I nodded. I hated to lie to Nubyan, but I needed to know what I was up against. "He is the greatest and cruelest thief. He is a womanizer and a cold blooded killer. I don't want you anywhere alone tonight understand?"

I laughed "Nubyan I can take care of myself."

He glared at me "You don't know how he can be, ok? I want you to stay within the gates of the city tonight alright?"

I gasped "Nubyan No, I don't take orders from you. Now, if you're so worried go find Hamadi and do something. You are the head of your guard division so do something other than interfere with the star walk and that's an order."

He looked scandalized "Yes, Princess" the acid in his voice surprised me and he walked away.

Trumpets sounded far off by the city gate and a voice declared "The stars are about to fall."

I moved towards where I was meeting my dangerous thief and hoped I wouldn't be seen by Hamadi or Nubyan.

I saw the thief Kurama waiting for me. I walked to him with a bit of doubt in my heart of what to do. Then I caught sight of Nubyan looking for me and I grabbed the thief's hand and lead him quickly towards the gate.

"What's the rush princess?" He asked sounding amused.

I frowned "I don't want Nubyan and Hamadi to see us." He chuckled and pulled on my hand so my motion was reversed and I fell into his chest. He held me still "You don't want them to see me you mean? You don't want them to see what they can't be?"

I gasped and tried to push away "You're cruel"

He laughed and let go of me "So I've been told princess, so I've been told. "

...


	8. Falling stars and in love?

...

We walked out through the gates slowly. The couples begun to split off from the group and found places to sit together. We went quite a bit away from the walls and the other couples down in an area where we would be hidden from the others.

If Nubyan decided to come looking for me he wouldn't see us. I sat down on the sand. It was still warm from the daytime but not hot. The legendary thief Kurama sat next to me.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked not looking at him.

He was looking me over I could tell. "I merely noticed that you don't exactly like the obligations of being a princess, except dancing." He paused, but I still didn't look at him "So I wondered if you would like to aid me in a little adventure I was planning."

I rolled my eyes "You mean stealing from my kingdom?" I asked in a harsh voice.

He laughed softly it was a low deadly laugh. "Why yes princess that would be it."

I sighed and looked at the sky "I don't care if you steal from my kingdom. I have no need for gold and silver."

He smiled evilly and said "Then I can take that pretty gem from round your neck and…"

"NO! You can't have this one" I nearly screamed.

He moved closer hovering near me he whispered low in my ear causing me to shiver "Why can't I?"

I let out a breath "Because you could not touch it without the wrath of the ancient ones coming upon you. Only the princess or queen of the city may hold this around her neck without pain."

My gaze was suddenly drawn to the sky as a million beams of light started shooting across the sky leaving white trails behind them like glitter. I gasped and stared deep into the sky it was more beautiful than last festival. "It's beautiful."

He leaned towards me again and whispered "Not as beautiful as you." I turned to face him and he held a hand up to my cheek and in that moment looking into his golden eyes with the stars flying across the sky above us I felt peace happiness and could it be…love?

I was aware of his fingers sliding sensually down my neck towards my chest then towards the gem on my necklace. All my feelings faded as I realized he was just using me.

I slapped his hand away and covered my gem with my hand. He chuckled low almost a growl and as fast as I imagined him to be, he threw me on my back and straddled me pinning my arms above my head with one hand.

He chuckled as he said "I asked for it willingly now I won't be so kind and maybe get something else out of it too." I bit my lip as his mouth went to my neck and placed rough kisses and nips along it. Then he came back eye level with me and his free hand slid up my stomach over my chest to the jewel. As soon as his fingers lay hold of it he let out a yelp and dropped it to my skin again.

I smirked "Told you" he growled and tried to take the chain to pull it off my neck but did the same thing again. He looked at his hand then back to me. I could see him getting frustrated that my gem was burning him but left no marks.

His face went calm and he smiled "Very well princess, but be assured that I will not give up so easily, nor will I go quietly." He lowered his body onto me and flinched as the part of his chest that was bare came into contact with the stone. He brushed it away quickly so it was lying behind my shoulder in the sand. His mouth worked at my neck again, lips avoiding where the necklace chain was. He worked up my cheek to my ear and said "What if I just beheaded you now and took it?"

I winced as he put his free hand to my throat and slashed across it slowly with his nails, but gently so he didn't cut me.

"The magic would still be in place, it only fades when I give it willingly. Besides you wouldn't know what to do with it." He smirked and faster than I could realize he placed himself between my legs and pushed his body down on me.

"Princess I most certainly know what to do with your treasure but for now why don't you give me the necklace willingly or I might just take other things of yours."

I gasped and struggled against him. He smirked and a strong root burst out of the ground and tied itself around my wrists holding them tightly to the ground two more attached themselves to my ankles. Now the thief laughed at my pitiful struggle and said "I could leave you here to bake in the sun tomorrow or I could have my way with you now and set you free, only to have you guide me to the treasure. Or you could do it willingly"

I struggled once more then spat at him. "Never"

He growled and forced my legs open more and yanked my dress up slightly. I started to scream but before I could get the sound out it was stopped by another vine closing around my mouth I struggled harder against him he only laughed as he placed a hand on my hip under my dress I flinched and shook my head. His other hand slid up towards the neck of my dress. For a moment I wanted this I wanted to join with him I wanted his love. I felt sorry that he had no one to love him like I wanted to. The plant covering my mouth disappeared and his lips came up to kiss my mouth but suddenly he froze. Just above my lips. His look was distant he seemed unhappy then slightly shaking himself he took both hands to the hem of my dress and began to pull it up my thighs. Well I wasn't about to let him just take my innocence.

I closed my eyes and concentrated. The sand around us moved and covered his body entirely then it sawed through the bonds on my hands and feet. I struggled and stood up. The sand dropped off of his body and I aimed a kick towards him landing my foot in his jaw. His head turned with the force of the kick then as I turned to run I was grabbed around the waist and flung to the ground again. He landed on top of me pinning my arms to my sides.

"Alright, alright princess I won't do anything to you I promise."

I squirmed "Never trust a thief", I growled.

He laughed "Just get me to the treasure and I will leave here and never come back I won't even think about this cursed place." I nodded and he rolled off of me on to his back to look at the stars which were still blazing across the sky.

I sat up and pulled my knees up to my chin "You know I wasn't really going to do anything, a kid like you could never sate my desires."

I was almost offended. "Kid? You think of me as a child?"

He chuckled "Not completely but you are young."

I let out a "HN" and said "Well you, _thief,_ may be older but you are nowhere near mature."

He looked over at me "And what would a young one such as you know about maturity?"

I laughed and said "Trying to go through life living with your own rules not having to sacrifice anything getting anything you want, stealing, calming your lust, living anywhere, doing anything, killing, lying, and laughing about it, traveling any where…"

Yoko's P.O.V.

She began naming off things and I listened she seemed so upset about it. Then she fell silent and said in a whisper that I almost didn't hear "Sounds fun."

Then it clicked.

She wanted to be free. Maybe I could convince her to come with us. Although that may be a bad idea. I really had wanted to slake my lust for her but when I had gone to kiss her lips I caught sight of her face and eyes. The fear and hate had faded. I saw want and something else. Pity.

I felt every fiber in me burn and my mind screamed for me to stop and the voice of the old woman fortune teller rang in my ears

"I give a warning to you clever fox. If you should mistreat or trade this jewel for greater pleasures you shall never know happiness again."

I tried to act as if nothing had happened but I couldn't go on with her I was glad she fought back.

"Fun?" I asked. "What makes you think our life is easy or fun? You don't know the half of it."

She looked up at the sky as the last few stars were shimmering across the sky and said "I don't know I just think it would be better than here."

I studied her "I'll make a deal with you. You get us into the treasury and out again and we'll take you with us."

She looked at me suddenly "Us? There are more thieves here?"

I chuckled "Yes my partner is inside the city the rest are out there, waiting for a signal if they are needed." I said pointing to the darkened desert hills.

She thought for a while. "I'll show you to the treasure and guide you safely through the traps, but I can't go with you. My mother needs me here."

I noticed a pain in her voice. Then her eyes hardened "I'll be in the palace tonight and you'd better behave."

...

**YAY More coming soon sorry I take too bloody long**


	9. miss not so innocent

**To my lovely reviewers ILOVE YOU!**

**To: OoOlady heatherOoO I was stuck on the story and I was in the middle of moving back home for summer break so I'm sorry, but I did take a long time.**

**To: OoOlady heatherOoO , Alucard's-Master, BBVixenXoXo, - Lee-All-The-Way - , Stelina Miko Kitsune, Risi-Chan, yunibell, gaara'sgirl07, Feather's Shadow, and Sea Rhapsody THANKYOU from the bottom of my heart**

**Yay!**

Walking back into the city he disappeared as soon as we passed the gates I walked back to the center of town and sat on the throne that my mother had vacated. I prepared myself for my new task approaching me. Maybe I would like being a thief. I waited for another few minutes before a voice was heard by my ear.

"Come princess we'll take you home." I looked up to see Nubyan and Hamadi standing beside me bowing politely and looking rather grim. I inwardly snickered. Poor boys must think I like who I was out with.

"Don't look so glum boys it's not like I'm going to marry him." This didn't seem to impress them and they silently waited for me to stand and start walking. They were on either side of me and kept their silence till I spoke.

"Ok, when are you guys going to say something?" They both looked at me then at each other.

"Well, um, I'm on lead guard duty tonight for the palace." said Nubyan a hint of pride in his voice.

"Wow, that's a big responsibility." I said smiling at him trying to.

"What about the rumors of Yoko Kurama being in the city tonight?" asked Hamadi quickly.

"I saw him you know." I said smiling to myself. I was rained upon by a thousand questions from both Nubyan and Hamadi. Where, when, how did he look, were there others with him blah, blah, blah why didn't you say so? I answered each question with the limited truth I could give without telling them that I'd been anywhere near him. I walked up the palace steps with both boys lost in thought.

...

Yoko slinked away from the princess as soon as he was through the gate to the city. He wandered into the remaining crowd and stood for a while watching over her from a distance.

"Hey fox." A light hand touched his. He turned to see a very attractive Anubian female. She was dressed scantily and had gold jewelry adorning her dark tan skin."You're cute. All alone tonight?" She said with seduction in her voice.

He half smirked "It would seem so. What do you want?"

She laughed once "I thought that would be obvious. My tent is near and I've been lonely lately"

"As have I" He muttered and looked into her eyes. They were pitch black in color deeper black than the darkened sky. Such a contrast to Kida's.

Speaking of which, he looked back over to the throne and noticed she was gone he skimmed the crowd looking for her pink ears and found them. She was walking between the two boys from earlier that day.

He turned back to the darker girl before him her coal eyes had followed his gaze and she was watching Kida with her black ears flat against her head betraying the way she felt about the young princess.

"Pretty little pup" She growled "but I assure you I can give you more than she'll even think about."

Yoko smirked "Is she really that innocent?"

The Anubian girl cocked an eyebrow "well I bet she's never kissed a man let alone slept with one."

"So, just what can you give me, and for how much?" he said darkly.

She led him into a tent nearby and sat in front of him slipping the straps of her dress off her shoulders seductively "Because you are the hottest man here tonight and I want you, I will not charge."

He looked her over. 'Good enough' he thought and leaned in towards her. She fluttered her eyelashes and as he reached out to her the old woman fortune teller's voice rang in his head. "Beware of a dark eyed girl; she will ruin your chance at gaining the jewel."

He ignored the voice. His lust had been drawn up by that innocent princess and here was a way to get rid of it.

...

He emerged from the tent satisfied and made his way towards the palace. He saw Kuronue on a roof top close to their target and joined him. He explained the plan and looked up at the palace. He could see an opening close to the top of the majestic building that had a balcony. On said balcony was the innocent flower herself, and to his dismay the Anubian boy.

Kida's POV

I hadn't planned on changing into my night gown but Nubyan had insisted on waiting outside my door until I was thus attired then coming in to talk to me. I sighed as he rambled on about how I should have a guard in my room to protect me from the, oh so infamous Yoko Kurama and such company.

"Nubyan, I don't want a man in here watching me sleep." I teased with a grin.

He remained serious "You may well get one, and he won't just watch you sleep."

I frowned at him "Surely he can't be that bad." I said innocently to bait more information from the tongue of my persistent friend.

"He's a womanizer and a thief. He'll take advantage of you. You do know what I mean by that? Or did no one tell you about male intentions towards beautiful girls?"

I rolled my eyes "Yes I know what you mean." He was silent. I smiled "All males have this intention?"

"Yes, some more than others. Though you can expect a criminal to be worse than most." He growled.

I giggled. "Why Nubyan, I never knew you had intentions towards me." I laughed harder at the shocked look on his face.

"I…no…I…well…Kida you know that's not where I was going with this!" He was clearly flustered.

I smiled and flounced to the giant window that opened to a rounded balcony.

"I wouldn't go out there if I were you. Especially not dressed like that." He sounded a little worried.

I looked down at myself "What's wrong with the way I'm dressed?"

I was wearing my white silk floor length night gown under a semi sheer robe like garment that had flowing sleeves to my elbows and hem that draped to the floor. The gown itself had a split on the front off to one side up to my thigh, and the straps formed into beautiful ties on the shoulders. The v neck allowed my necklace to be seen and just a hint of cleavage.

"_He_ might see you." said Nubyan in a hushed voice coming out on to the balcony.

"Oh really and who might _he_ be and where would _he_ be?" I said looking out at the dimly lit city.

Nubyan growled "The thief Kurama. He might be out there right now in fact he could be on the roof right now waiting to pounce."

I spun around and looked up at the roof in mock panic. I then smiled and said "Nubyan go to your guard spot I'll be fine. You can put guards outside my door if you wish, but no one comes in my room tonight alright?"

He sighed knowing I wouldn't change my mind and followed me back into the room. He closed the heavy outer curtains and the inner sheer ones. "Very well" he agreed and retrieved his spear from the wall, against which he had placed it earlier. "Since I'm on lead guard duty tonight, I've chosen to guard the vaults in case he does decide to show up. I'd love to catch him. His head would be worth a pretty penny seeing as how many folks he's robbed."

He bid me goodnight and left, casting one more warning look before closing the double doors to my room. I went to the curtains and opened the heavy ones leaving the sheer curtains closed to blow in the faint breeze. I flopped down on my bed glad I had been able to persuade him not to put guards in my room. That would have been awkward. 'Hey I'm having thieves come into my room and I'm gonna lead them to the vaults we'll only take a minute.' I laughed to myself at the thought of saying that to a guard.

I didn't mean to fall asleep but the next thing I knew I woke up staring into the glittering eyes of Kurama himself.

Kurama's POV...

We silently hopped onto the balcony and moved like shadows through the curtains to her bedside. She was sleeping lightly and looked absolutely breathtaking. Her face relaxed her lips gently parted.

Oh what I could do to that mouth. Her figure was traced by the silk of her gown showing every curve quite nicely. As I calmly regarded her sleeping form she stirred and mumbled something that sounded like 'thief'.

"Charming little thing isn't she?" whispered Kuronue.

I nodded reaching out a hand to her shoulder. I just barely touched her when her eyes opened.

...


	10. Finding Treasure

...

She gasped and sat up.

I couldn't help but let my eyes wander over her figure. She must have noticed this because she stood and whispered "Wait here and I'll change into something more appropriate."

She was quick and light on her feet, scurrying around to her wardrobe and gathering her clothes silently. She disappeared for a few seconds into another part of her expansive room then walked towards us wearing a completely different outfit than I was used to seeing on her.

She wore loose dark blue pants with a gold waist band and matching belly top. (Imagine Jasmine from Aladdin. Yea those clothes except dark blue and gold)

"I'm pretty sure there are guards outside my door so we'll have to go around them." She took off her necklace and walked to a highly decorated wall beside her bed closer to the window. She placed the pendent to a spot on the wall and shimmering lights traced an arch way into the seemingly solid stone.

She looked back at us and whispered. "No tricks now. I would be very reluctant to point out any traps if you mistreat me." She scolded as though she were a mother telling off a child for pulling pranks in school.

We turned to each other and Kuronue nodded as I bowed my head to her briefly then outstretched my hand towards the archway. "After you, princess."

She rolled her eyes putting a hand to the center of the stone arch and pushed. The stone gave under her touch and slid backwards and to the side revealing a long dark tunnel. We entered and it slid closed behind us.

It was dark before a blinding light erupted before us. It was her necklace glowing brightly.

We followed her down a long stretch of darkened stone passage way. Her figure outlined by light from her necklace swayed before me. Her lean shoulders and toned back, full hips, round butt, swinging tail. "Enjoying the view?" she said and stopped walking. I smirked inwardly and nudged her onwards.

We came to a split with two doors one to the right one to the left. She seemed to pause then turned to the left.

The gem again was the key to the door. She opened the door to reveal a seemingly plain hallway.

"Don't step on the gold blocks." She said quietly stepping to one side of the hallway. Along the hall floor were gold colored triangle shaped panels. All the other panels were of various colors. She seemed to have a pattern for stepping over them.

Kida's POV...

I could have led them right into the guard's hands at the passage split. In fact I considered it for half a second then led them to the left chamber the way to the treasure.

I wasn't sure what I was doing, but I hoped it was going to turn out good. After passing the colored tiles on the floor and a few other various traps one door remained.

"There are no more traps from here on" I said as I unlocked it touching my necklace to the side of the door and the chamber beyond it was lit up immediately.

Gold light met our eyes as the piles of treasure were revealed to our view.

"Wow awesome!" said the bat demon dancing on ahead of us into the chamber.

I watched him and then felt hot breath on my ear. "Thank you sweetheart, and by the way the view is nice from back there." I felt his hand on my rump and pushed him away.

He smirked at me and went into the chamber. I sat myself on the nearest pile and watched them. I really wanted to take his earlier offer of leaving with them and becoming a thief. This looked like fun.

However, my mother though she was strong and capable, needed an heir to the throne…me. I was an only child and last of the royal bloodline. I couldn't abandon her or my people.

They both had full sacks of treasure as the bat demon spoke "Is there an easier way out of here?" I nodded and stood leading them to another doorway.

I froze as it started to glow. "Hide!" I said and dove behind a nearby pile of coins only to find myself next to Kurama. I rolled my eyes at my luck and watched the door open.

...


	11. Betrayal?

**Sorry I take sooooooo Long I promise you will see more soon.**

**I do not own YYH…so bleh**

**Love you guys!**

...

I knew it would be my mother opening the door. She is the only other one with a "Key" necklace to open these doors.

Who she was with, however, shocked me.

I watched as my mother and Anubis the dark king entered the chamber.

"Impressive." Stated the king and then turned to my mother and suddenly took her in his arms kissing her.

I expected my mother to fight him off or at least push away.

She didn't fight, but kissed back. I can't recall quite what happened. I was about to yell out and fight Anubis myself, but a strong arm held me in place and a hand went over my mouth.

I looked up into golden eyes that held concern and slight scolding for my almost rash actions. My eyes flicked back to the pair before us when I heard my mother's voice.

"We have to tell her." Anubis looked lovingly down at her "Do you really think that will solve much? We have a long time to tell her let's just be together for now."

My mother smiled sadly "I hate keeping this a secret from Kida. Promise me you'll tell her."

The king nodded and bent his head claiming another kiss from Naphtali's lips. She broke away slowly running her hands over his muscular arms.

"We also have to tell her about her about her unification to Nubyan. A marriage between our princess and your lead guard would do more to bring our people to peace."

He slipped a finger over her lips and bent his dark head to her neck. "The boy has been told of this arrangement and we will tell Kida in the morning, but for now all I can think of is you."

She sighed happily and wound her arms around his neck. "I love you Anubis." He growled hungrily against her skin "and I love you."

I hated him for loving my mother I hated her for loving him more than me.

She had never had time for me she wanted to be around me as little as she could and never showed me concern, except for when he was in town. She never told me she loved me yet she said it so willingly to him.

I felt tears of anger well up and spill over then strong arms picked me up and silently ran.

We were in the corridor that the two royals had come through. I heard someone ask if there were traps here and I shook my head. I didn't know what to do or how to feel. I felt angry, betrayed, sick, jealous, sad, confused, and lost.

I buried my head into the chest of the man carrying me. I couldn't do anything else. Soon the pace slowed and I lifted my head.

A wall lay before us I reached out to it passing the necklace over it. I watched it open and saw the steps leading out. Once up the stairs we encountered a small room with no doors.

"Which way Kida?" the fact that the thief Youko Kurama had used my name barely registered and I pointed upwards as the ceiling parted.

Coming out of the opening we were now in the stables and I was set down on my feet. Without a word I crossed to my horses' stall burying my face in his neck.

I felt eyes on me, and turned. Kurama's shining eyes were set on me in a harsh gaze. "You call yourself a princess, a ruler someone who is strong yet I don't see that now."

I scowled at his words "You wouldn't understand you're just a thief."

He stepped closer. "I may be just a thief to you, but I understand betrayal. You wouldn't last a day with us… Now, these horses being royalty mounts are worth a lot according to a traveler I met on the way here, especially this one." He reached out a hand to my horse and I slapped it away.

"Take your treasure take the other horses take anything you like, but I will not let you have this one. He is my treasure, my wealth, and you won't have him."

Youko hid a cringe as the fortune teller's voice rang in his head once again. "She values her treasure more than you do. She will not part with it and will keep it close throughout her life."

She was running her fingers over the horse's coat staring angrily at the floor before speaking "All our lives we've been told not to trust Anubians. My mother was always a peace keeper. She told me to be friendly with them, she even made one my chief guard. I love Nubyan as a friend and protector, but I could not marry him."

I realized now that the important announcement my mother was planning for tomorrow was the fact that Nubyan and I were to be married, and Nubyan already knew. How long had he known? Minutes, hours, days, or even years I wondered.

He had always tried to be close to me always protected me sometimes within an inch of his life. Turning to Kurama I blinked away my frustrated tears as my resolve strengthened "If I ever falter in courage and want to join you will you let me?"

The other thief Kuronue started to protest, but Kurama said "My invitation will still stand no matter what."

My heart skipped a beat as his eyes bore down into mine. In that instant I felt as though my world could last forever.

However like all my joy, it didn't last long, as screams and crashing hailed from outside in the town. All of us exchanged looks and ran outside.

Once I could see what was happening my heart froze cold with shock and hate.

...


	12. Stolen somewhat willingly

**Lol I'm so lazy sorry I take too bloody long on everything… me no own anything**

...

Once I could see what was happening my heart froze cold with shock and hate…

Anubians were attacking my city. They were killing my people and setting the buildings on fire.

I ran back inside and opened my horse's stall not even stopping to saddle it I jumped upon his back and willed him into a run I stopped at the door to the stable. "You guys should leave while you can."

Something had flickered in Yoko's eyes as I rode by, but he said nothing as I looked away.

I turned my horse and ran into the center of the fray.

I saw an Anubian warrior posed with a sword ready to kill a kitsune woman with dark purple white tipped ears. I rode between them and grabbed his sword from his hand swinging it down upon its owner and killing him with it.

I rode on taking out as many of the attacking Anubians as I could while sparing our guards and innocent Anubians.

I looked around surveying the battle. Our troops seemed to have the upper hand, but there was one Anubian attacker holding a child in front of him as a shield while the guards circled.

I moved my horse towards him intending to hit him from behind. However before I could get close a whip crack rang out, the man was dead and the child was safe. I looked around for the unseen helper but was distracted as I heard a dying scream from a woman and spun around.

The scream was unlike any other I had heard so far, it sounded desperately familiar.

I raced towards the sound my horse leaping over bodies of those that were killed. I came to a clearing around the corner of a house that had been set on fire, the sight before me was illuminated by the inferno.

My mother laying on the sand a dagger through her stomach and I saw _his_ hand on the hilt of the knife.

Anubis had slain my mother.

I raced at him yelling my protest. I swung my sword above my head and my horse reared I was ready to strike him down but he looked up at me with tearful eyes that confused me and fled into the river reeds growing close by.

I leaped from my mount's back and dropped the sword rushing towards my mother. I knelt beside her she was barely alive, checking her wounds I closed my eyes there was no way she could live through this.

"Mother? Mother look at me." I pleaded looking at her face.

Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled. "Kidaowrenalia, my child I'm sorry for not being as loving as a mother should, but… every time I looked at you… I saw a hint of your father… and that hint drove me to sorrow for his absence… pleases do not hate me for my plight." She was speaking between gasps for breath. And pain distorted her beautiful face.

"Don't speak mother I don't hate you please just rest you'll be ok."

She shook her head softly and said "No child. I am leaving this life now… I want you to find happiness even if it takes you far from here… do not become chained to this throne… like I have. Learn to trust, my love …and beware of the needs of those around you. I love you Kida." She gasped one more time and closed her eyes the life flooding from her.

The last thing she said had brought tears to my eyes which spilled out as she died. My heart felt as though it was swollen with grief.

With hot and salty streams running down my cheeks I stood and stumbled to the side of the river a few feet away. I knelt and cried openly. Soon a shadow passed over me and I looked up. I could not see their face clearly through my tears but I felt a hand on my upper arm lift me to my feet.

I was held softly against the chest of a man. I blinked away my tears and looked into his face. It was the demon thief Yoko Kurama. He looked at me for only a second then suddenly his lips were on mine. My tears stopped and as we parted he wiped away their remnants.

"Come with me" he said more like an order than a question and as I nodded my consent he swept me up in his arms and placed me on a white horse. He leapt up behind me and kicked it to a gallop. My faithful black stallion Shetahl followed us He had always followed me and protected me when we were out together.

It was chaotic trying to get to the edge of the city the fighting and blazing of the fires continued. We made it to the gates of the city and fled through them.

Soon we were surrounded by a band of other thieves as we all fled from the scene. I faintly heard my name being shouted and I turned to see Nubyan at the gates watching as I fled.

I wanted to tell him I was leaving I wanted to say goodbye but fear kept me running away I glanced back once more and saw a tall broad Anubian warrior appear and slash at Nubyan he fell to the ground clutching his shoulder.

With a cry I panicked and hit my thief's chest with my shoulder making a space for me to escape I flung myself off the horse away from Yoko's arms and begun to run back towards the gates.

I heard him swear and turn his mount. My black horse Shetahl that had followed me was running back towards me if only I could reach him before Yoko caught up to me there would be no way he could get to me before I reached the gates again. However I was tackled into the sand and picked up around the waist.

"NO! LET ME GO! I HAVE TO HELP HIM LET ME GO!" I screamed and struggled beyond rational thought it was all I could do. My Shetahl reared and screamed trying to hit Yoko as he had always been sure to attack anyone that was hurting me. Suddenly two ropes came out of nowhere and ensnared him round the neck.

It was the other thieves keeping Shetahl at bay while Yoko turned me once more and forced me upon his waiting horse he held me tighter this time determined not to let me get away again I screamed and struggled but to no avail.

No POV…

Nubyan felt the pain as a sword cut a deep wound in his shoulder he fell to one knee then turned and thrust his spear in to the man's abdomen.

He then looked up seeing his princess and love fighting and struggling against a band of thieves then she was thrown on a horse and whisked away into the darkness her screams echoing after her.

He swore silently to the gods that he would find her. There was no way he could go after her at this moment.

She had screamed and struggled till she could no longer and just sat hunched against Yoko in agony. They stopped riding and she looked up to see a portal before them. She heard someone say something about demon world then as they entered the portal she blacked out.

Taking his prize down from the back of the beast he swept her straight to his chamber in their lair. He laid her softly on his bed and watched her calm face.

...

She awoke to a dimly lit room and sitting up she tried to remember where she was. She looked around the room assessing the furniture and hangings. This must be the thief's hideout she reasoned.

She stood up out of bed and walked towards the door when suddenly it opened. She stood staring at the bat demon from earlier.

"Good you're awake. I'm glad you're not dead he would've had my head. ha!" The man smiled rather bitterly then walked past her and placed a tray of food down on the table that was in the room and pulled out a chair for her.

He turned and looked at her for a few seconds raising his eyebrows "well are you going to eat or not?" She glanced down at the food and felt her stomach growl. She looked back to his eyes and finding nothing terribly malicious she rushed to it and started eating.

He chuckled at her reaction. "I don't know why he decided to bring you here. He usually doesn't bring anyone here not even in his lust, he usually finds his harlots outside of this place. You are kind of cute I suppose, but…hmm…" He studied her.

She swallowed "what's your name again?"

He looked almost surprised "Kuronue what's yours"

She smiled "Mine is Kida I'm glad to see not all thieves are heartless wretches as I have been told."

He laughed out loud and said "Don't go assuming little lady, just because someone brings you food and doesn't touch you doesn't mean he's nice. Most of the men here would do just as I have only because they know Yoko would kill them if they did any differently."

She shook her head "No I can sense that you are different. It was very nice to meet you I hope I can befriend you it would be nice to know one person here."

He looked puzzled "You know Yoko, which is weird to say the least but bah, who am I to judge you?"

She smiled up at him and having finished her food she stood and turned to him. She bowed her head to him in thanks and he smiled cockily "Dang you are beautiful. If Yoko weren't so obsessed with you I might have taken you myself." He laughed picking up the empty tray and walked towards the door.

She moved towards it as well and he cautioned "I'd stay here if I were you. Wouldn't want you lost or defiled in the halls. That would be worth my head so if you really wanna be my friend as you say you do, please stay out of trouble." He backed out of the room and closed the door.

She wandered around the room finding a mirror and looking into it. She saw her disheveled hair and realized how tired she looked. How long had she been out?

She combed through her hair taking down the braids using her fingers to untangle it. She saw that surprisingly her makeup wasn't that badly smeared. She still had the prominent black lines from the corners of her eyes to her temples.

The door opened behind her and she spun around. Yoko looked at her from the door way. She turned back to the mirror and started fixing smudges so that the lines were straight. "Why do you wear those?" he asked.

She sighed "they are a symbol. Only women of marrying age may wear them and only those that are single and looking for a mate wear them. They are usually removed on the wedding day but if the female is the queen or royalty she must wear them all the time."

He came further into the room "Are you looking for a mate? Or is it simply your status that obligates you?"

She laughed mirthlessly "That's the thing, I am a princess, I have to take a mate. As soon as I turned fifteen I was wearing these. It's a custom and I guess a habit by now. We call them the black tears."

"Why?" He was now standing right behind her as she still faced the mirror.

Not looking at him directly she continued "because as royalty you often are married to someone you don't love or sometimes don't even know. So we wear these to hide the tears on our wedding night and every night after that, lying on our backs the tears would flow along these lines." She finished by tracing underneath one of them.

He turned her around and looked at her eyes then raised his hands and wiped away the lines. She protested and tried to move away but he held her around the waist with one arm and kept cleaning the darkness with the other hand. "There will be no tears here, not with me. If it were I bedding you I can promise no tears would fall from your eyes. You will not wear those around me."

He then turned and stormed from the room. Confused and lonely she lay down on the bed and slipped into sleep.

The following days she was allowed to explore but only with Kuronue or Yoko himself escorting her. She met very few females and the ones she did meet were whores of sorts but very devoted to the band of thieves. She wondered what Yoko's intentions for her were.

He had been so distant and barely touched her, she wondered if his promise he had made days before would hold true. She often found herself thinking of him that way and blushed when he met her eyes with his.

In the following weeks she had learned to survive in demon world and gave her fighting skills a good workout. The thieves were particularly intrigued with her dancing spells. She would call forth sand to pool around her feet and start to dance. Her feet would trace incantations in the sand and the magic would over take her opponent defeating them no matter where they stood.

On certain mornings after the men had returned from a raid there would be a lovely flower on her bed side stand. She sat up this morning and found a gold bracelet next to a rose she smiled knowing that the flower as always meant Yoko had returned and was safe.

She took the gold band and slipped it around her thin wrist. Theirs was a funny romance she had kissed him and a few times she had gone slightly out of control and Yoko practically ran away from her seemingly mad at her. Kuronue had said it was because he truly wanted to not hurt her and though it was confusing he believed that Yoko loved her and didn't know what to do about it.

She pondered this and realized she had similar feelings for the pale haired fox thief. She knew he was attractive from the first time she saw him, but now it was deeper and she decided to act on it. She stood and dressed. Holding the rose in her hand she made her way out to where she knew she could find Kuronue.

"Good morning lovely one." He said happily smiling and hugging her. She giggled. He had become a close friend to her over these past months.

"Where is Yoko?" she asked smiling.

Kuronue sighed and said "in his room…I don't suggest you go in there."

"Come to think of it I've never been in his room, take me there please" she said her voice was full of concern.

Kuronue paused and led her to a door far off from the main area. "Don't say it was me that showed you here, and by the way, he only sleeps here because his room is actually the one you reside in. He decided to move down here to sulk about you being in his bed but not 'being' in it ha-ha."

She hit him playfully on the arm. She was used to their crude humor by now but wondered if this time it was true.

She watched him walk away and knocked at the door. When she got no answer she opened the door and walked in. Her breath was taken away as she set eyes on him.

He lay on a tiny bed in the corner of the small room his shirtless figure defined in the dim light. His face turned towards her and he sat up eyes wide at her presence. "Kida what…"

She put a finger to her lips. "I came to say thank you" She held out her wrist with the bracelet on it. "I'm glad you're safe" She walked towards him and kissed his lips sweetly.

He seemed stunned then reached out gently to her hand and fingered the bracelet slightly before grabbing her wrist and pulling her down onto the bed. He straddled her kissing her fiercely as she kissed back just the same, her hands smoothed over his chest and back relishing in the feel of bare skin.

His hands went to the fabric of her skirt and begun to pull at it he switched positions so that he knelt between her legs. He raised the hem of her skirt to her hips and thrust against her. She cried out and dug her nails slightly into his back. "I want you so help me Yoko I love you." She said hurriedly as he kissed her neck.

He froze and looked up at her he got up and pulled her to a sitting position fixing her skirt to cover her. "Kida you are royalty. I am a thief I shouldn't have taken you here to begin with and now…"

She covered his lips with her fingers. "Since when has that ever stopped you? Every time you leave I worry and every time I wake up and see a flower I know you are safe and I am at peace. I have come to realize that you are the only one I want. My heart flutters when I think of you it stops when I see you. My stomach flips at the touch of your skin I tingle from your kisses and I had hoped that you felt the same but…" she fell silent staring at the rose on the ground where it had fallen from her grasp.

He sat beside her "I want you more than all the treasure in the world." He kissed her dominantly passionately full of love then trailed to her neck and bit near her collar bone.

She gasped at the pain then pleasure as he sucked at the spot. His mouth lifted leaving a dark bruise. "All the men know you are mine now they will really know it."

She laughed and kissed him again. "I'm yours"

For most of the day and that night she stayed by his side no matter where he was. In the dining hall that night she sat on his lap and laughed openly something she had not done in a while.

Music started playing and she said in his ear "this is for you." She announced that she was to dance as a sign of gratitude to the thieves and their king.

She bowed her head to Yoko then stripped off an outer dress layer revealing a dancing outfit.

They all cheered and whistled as she danced. It was all Yoko could do to hold still and not take her right there on the table. She was a born seductress with the way she moved.

She laughed at the end of her dance and scampered back to his lap. He kissed her and whispered in her ear "can we go somewhere alone?" She blushed knowing exactly what he meant and was about to reply when a lookout came running in the hall.

"Intruders coming straight for us" he said panting.

Yoko lost his playful manner and his cruelty came out "You are to stay here and wait for my return."

He said harshly and marched out with a dozen others following their leader.

Minutes past and she wanted to see what was going on but at the same time she wanted to obey him.

She walked to the messenger from before and put on her royal air. "The intruders, who were they what did they look like?"

He fumbled for words then said something that froze her heart "jackals…"


	13. Fortune rang true

...

He fumbled for words then said something that froze her heart "jackals…"

She immediately raced from the room. The messenger from before protested her going outside but she didn't care.

She raced to the outer doors and ran outside where she saw the group of thieves standing defensively against a group of Anubian warriors and one figure on a horse. The figure was female and as her voice rang out Kida recognized exactly who she was.

The princess of the Anubians… Shukura. Her born rival and hated enemy.

Kida's P.O.V.

"Return unto us what our king demands." Shukura said voice full of finality and power.

Over the protests of the thieves came a cold voice that made me shiver in more ways than one. "You cannot have her she does not belong to you or your king."

Yoko's statement made Shukura shift in her saddle and finally answer. "She does not belong to you either and yet you keep her here. Are you using her for the same pleasure you used me for?"

That statement struck fear in to my heart. What did she mean? He can't have…not with her. Don't let it be true.

I rushed forwards to his side ignoring his surprise and shouted "You vile woman! You loathsome asp you have no right to be here!"

I turned to the thieves "Don't listen to her she's a liar."

Her cold high pitched laugh made me spin back around to face her. "Lying? Is that what you think?" She continued laughing and I side glanced at Yoko his usually emotionless face was set in a hard mask I was unable to read. "You don't know? Aahaha Anubis is demanding you come back so is Nubyan."

My heart soared to know he was alive, but fell to know he was a part of this.

"And that your darling leader here was the object of my affection that same night he stole you away from us. We only want you back in safety to continue your birthright reign. And I want this man killed for sleeping with the royal heir to the throne."

"What!? He's never slept with me." I said desperately I couldn't bear to have him killed.

Her eyebrows rose and she smiled wickedly "Our laws decree that one who sleeps with the royal princess must either be married to her if he is found worthy by the king or die. However I wasn't referring to you Kida."

I stared at her triumphant smirking face and then turned to Yoko. "Tell me you didn't"

He looked down at me "Go back inside I'll handle her." He said coldly.

"No! I will not obey you, you base lecherous vermin how could you!?" I hit him repeatedly and he grabbed my forearms.

"I didn't know who she was she was just a girl." He said

I screamed and wrenched my arms from his grasp "Is that what I am to you as well? Just a girl?"

He blinked and whispered harshly "If I thought of you as just a girl I would have bedded you the first day you were here and every day after that not caring for your tears at all. I would have done it by force if I needed to." I saw the truth in his eyes and feared what he was truly capable of.

I looked back to Shukura. "Leave now I will not return with you!" She snickered "This is not a request I do not know if you understand our orders. Our orders were to come here, kill the man that defiled the crown princess, and take you back with us darling Kida. You are sorely missed back home please come back with us." Her tone was pleading and sad but I saw through it. After years of hearing her betrayals I no longer trusted anything she said.

"Defiled HA! From what I've heard you've been 'defiled' many times." Some of the guards laughed and the thieves laughed along with them. I smirked at her unsettled look.

"Silence!" Her shrieking voice rang out "I have no time for this" She pointed to Yoko "He will be executed and you Kida." She said switching her gaze to me and sitting higher in her saddle. "You will come back and be married to your betrothed so he may take the throne and join our lands. I'm sure your mother would have grieved to see her daughter living with this sort of vermin."

Anger shot up in me "Don't you talk about my mother she was far greater than you will ever be."

Shukura put on a saddened face which held a hidden smirk "Naphtali's own daughter living willingly with the scum of the world and not even attending her funeral. Which was beautiful by the way." I growled at her my ears going flat against my head. "She was so beautiful dressed in white and gold you should have seen Anubis bend down and kiss her forehead. It was so sweet, and good politically. You should see the support he rallied from your people." I wanted to rip her throat out. "And now he sent people out to find you and kill the lovely fox thief. He warrants death too. Do you know how many times we've been together?"

I was shocked I looked at Yoko questioningly. "How do you think I knew the way here?" She said lightly. "For these past weeks I have been with him more than you could have been."

I glared at her "LIAR!" I shouted then turned to him "Yoko tell me this isn't true. Tell me you had her once… in the village and that was it. Tell me she hasn't been within those walls. Please!" I said gesturing behind me at their base. "Please" my voice grew raspy with tears threatening to choke me.

He looked at me with cold eyes "What she said is true."

No Pov...

For the past three weeks she had been showing up in the darkness being allowed in on his request and she had catered to his pleasures night after night he even sought her out while he was on a raid far away near her homeland. He had been lonely and foolish and every time he saw Shukura's eyes he had to ignore the warning of the old woman fortune teller in his head "Beware of a dark eyed girl; she will ruin your chance at gaining the jewel." He truly valued Kida as a jewel and now he saw the truth in the fortune teller's words.

She looked at him shocked then anger filled her eyes. She ran back in to the hideout without another word. He looked up at Shukura. "You are mistaken if you think you can kill me. Or any of my men for that matter and I do not believe Kida will go with you."

A voice was heard from behind him "It's true I will not go with them." Kida stepped forward a bag slung over her shoulder "but I will not go with you either." Yoko had not time to protest for as soon as she had said this and he had seen the pain in her eyes she bolted disappearing into the night bound forest.

Both Anubians and thieves ran after her and broke into fighting with one another. Shukura and Yoko broke from the pack of fighting bodies and ran after Kida. Yoko glanced at the dark figure on the horse running all too swift and fast for a human's horse. It must have been enchanted somehow.

He lashed out at her with his whip only for it to be blocked by some spell she cast as a protective shield around her and her mount. She grinned manically at him and he wanted nothing more than to kill her and be done with it.

They broke into a clearing in the woods and he flew at her knocking her off her horse and hard to the ground.

She gasped for breath and coughed "You can never win her back now, and I will have her returned to my king."

"No" he growled "She is more valuable to me than she is to your king. I will have her."

A harsh voice came floating over the field. "You are both wrong… I will not be claimed by anyone my heart belongs to no one. I will never be taken against my will by anyone!" Kida stood next to a portal wind whipping her hair and clothes around her like fire. "You vile dissolute contemptible abysmal beings I hate you I hate you I hate you! And if that's not clear enough, if I ever see you again I'll kill you! Either of you!" She said glaring at Yoko.

She whistled a high whistle and her black stallion appeared next to her and she mounted him and disappeared into the portal that had been summoned by her magic.

Yoko stared at the spot where she had vanished, he felt his heart break and realized he only wanted her.

He stood yanking the Anubian girl to her feet and shoved her roughly away from himself. "Get out of here before I kill you. And know this… If I ever see you again you will die a very harsh and painfully slow death."

She faltered and stumbled back reclaiming her horse she took off into the night.

Yoko was left alone to grieve for a piece of his being that had been taken from him.

"Kida" he called. But nothing answered.

,...


	14. continuing the story

**Sorry about that….. I do not own YYH or anything like that I do own chocolate chip waffles and yogurt that tastes like gogurt, but isn't.**

...

You might remember that this is all a vision from Kida to Jessie…

Jessie opened her eyes to see a figure before her. She gasped and sat up covering her chest with her arms.

"Calm down child it's only me" The old kitsune woman stood before her.

"Tanah?" She said relaxing again.

"Yes, now let's get you dried off before you get all wrinkled." She held up a towel waiting for the young girl to get out of the now tepid water. "I wouldn't have thought you would fall asleep in water you could drown."

Jessie laughed "Yeah I should pay more attention." She stood and stepped out of the bath. Tanah moved forward and wrapped the fluffy white cloth around her. "Forgive my impertinence, but isn't doing this for me a little below you?

Tanah chuckled "I am assigned to the task of being Kida's maid and care taker. Since you harbor her soul I am obliged to have you here, and serve you."

Once she was dressed she sat before a mirror while Tanah did her hair, styling it up elegantly. "I can't help but wonder how Kida came to reside within your form."

Jessie smiled "It's rather strange to me as well. Somehow she knew what I was and begged me to help her find someone. She told me her love had been attacked and had fled to this world taking on the guise of a human body and begged me to help her find him. In return she granted her powers be at my command. I couldn't resist her offer and plea. I took her soul upon me and here she stays."

Tanah listened continuing to lace her fingers skillfully through the girl's hair. She paused only for a second to ask "and what exactly are you?"

The girl's gaze darkened. "It all started from a curse. Most call me vampire for I am very old and can absorb energy through the drinking of blood, but I do not like the term. I have not consumed blood for that selfish purpose in hundreds of years. I do not need it. Others of my kind do it to gain power or frighten humans, feeding off them for their own vile purposes. I admit I used to be like that, but no more."

Tanah finished with her hair and smiled warmly. "There… I'm glad it is you guarding her soul and helping her. She could have found someone that wasn't as kind."

Jessie smiled "oh believe me I know exactly what you mean. I find this somewhat weird to say, but Kida is wonderful. She gets a little impatient and vengeful now and then, but a charming presence none the less. I feel honored to be with her and I have come to be very good friends with her. Now it's as though our destinies are combined permanently. "

Tanah bowed to her and retreated from the chambers.

"Kida what happened next?" asked the girl wanting to see the rest of the story. At once visions flashed before her eyes.

Fast as darkness quiet as shadow a figure ran through the forest chasing a rumor.

Kuronue got sick of Kurama's moping and self hatred and cruelty.

He had heard from a traveling demon that there was a group of female demons mostly kitsunes that would dance by firelight in a remote part of these woods. Men would gather around and the women would dance and pleasure them offering their beds to the men. Then the males said that they had blacked out and when they came to, their valuables and the women were gone. He hoped that if he found them she might be among them and if Kida was there he could somehow convince her to come back.

Around midnight a blazing light burst out of the darkness and a soft enchanting tune drifted on the wind. The music seemed to draw him in and if he hadn't been here on important business he would have been seduced by the magic.

He stopped in the bushes just before a large clearing where a bonfire was glowing invitingly.

He saw tents of the most beautiful materials and women wandering between them all dressed in attractive finery. Then from out of the largest tent emerged Kida herself.

She was different. No longer was she the trusting sometimes cocky child princess that had turned a heartless thief's world upside down.

She was harsher something about her very person was harder, colder, yet one thing remained. The grace that she had possessed still coursed through her body making her seem even more like royalty now.

He prayed she was still innocent lest Yoko find the men that had claimed her and kill them.

He didn't know why, but Yoko still held to her memory. Clinging to her like a child to a favorite toy.

A murderous gleam crept into his eyes when he was lost in thought, but for the most part he had just become emotionless.

Kuronue waited for an opening then snuck into her tent grabbing and taking her with him. He had covered her mouth with his hand so she wouldn't arouse the attention of the whole camp.

"What are you doing here?" she said shocked turning out of his grasp and stepping away from him. "Kurama better not be anywhere near here or he'll be dead tonight." Her words laced with venom as her eyes darkened.

"No he's not here, but listen… I need you to come back"

She looked like she was absolutely scandalized at his bold statement. "Come back? Come back! What in the hell do you think you're asking me?"

He motioned for her to be quiet and she dismissed his fears "Don't worry there's no need. If they found you here I would simply tell them to disregard you."

"You are in charge?"

"Yes, I found them and they took me in. Soon after I became their leader." He marveled at how fast she was at making a life for herself. If she could call this a life.

"I know you were hurt, but listen he's a completely different person it's a bit frightening Kida. He's ruthless unfeeling cruel. I hate seeing him turning into this."

"And you think I care?"

"Kida you love him...don't deny it. I saw the way you to acted before everything happened."

"That was the past I don't know what I feel anymore."

"Let him talk to you, at least you'll see how much has changed. After you disappeared he nearly killed that other girl."

Amusement and triumph overtook her heart for a second before she stifled it. "You know what? I'd like to see him one day, but only to see his suffering. Get out of here, you should not be here."

"Do you not trust me Kida?"

She breathed deeply and bowed her head "You are still a very good friend to me. Please go."

He nodded slipping out of the tent to the woods once more.

As soon as he was out of sight she whispered almost desperately "And please take care of him for me."

Little did she know, but Kuronue had heard her. 'No worries princess' he thought to himself. I'll definitely do that.

...


	15. Together again

**25 **

**Thank you readers! Hope you like this one.**

**...**

"Kurama!" Kuronue burst in to the leader's room "I found her!"

The cold hearted fox raised his head a spark of his old happiness flashed in his eyes. But it was only an instant before he was stone once again. "And what difference does that make?" He leaned his chin on his fist once more and his brooding look turned into a saddened anger.

"Aren't we going to go and get her back? Perhaps once again snatch her heart away and finally have her for yourself."

He suddenly stood and slammed a fist to the wall "AND WHAT WOULD SEEING HER GUARANTEE ME?"

His partner in crime was finally fed up with everything and threw a well aimed punch at the kitsune striking him across the face. "LISTEN I KNOW YOU'RE HURT, BUT SHE CARES FOR YOU STILL. YOU STILL GRIEVE FOR PAST MISTAKES AND YOU'VE BECOME BITTER AND CRUEL. YOU WANTED A REPUTATION? WELL YOU GOT IT! WHY DON'T YOU FINALLY FIX THINGS WITH HER AND STOP THIS SELF INDUCED TORTURE!"

For a second he thought he would be killed, but instead of rounding on him violently, the fox came close to him and looked straight in his eyes "If you think so strongly of this then where is she?"

"A few miles south of us."

Kurama pushed past him and made for the entrance of the lair. Kuronue gathered a few men and followed him. As Kuronue took the lead he could feel the anxiousness and fury from his friend.

They saw the light of the fire and stopped, taking in their surroundings, then split off and surrounded the camp with professional speed and stealth.

Hiding amongst the forest leaves Kurama caught sight of his love for the first time in what seemed like forever.

She was sitting on a noble perch looking quite like a queen. While all the other girls were adorned in beautiful dresses, her clothing was no longer the glorious garb of a princess.

Instead she wore animal skin cut to hug her figure tightly, dipping low in both front and back with the skirt cut at an angle from her right hip to her left knee. A thin jewel encrusted belt rested around her waist and her jewel necklace was clearly displayed around her neck. Her golden hair was woven with silver cords.

Her face was a hard mask of control and apathy. Several women of mostly kitsune species danced around the fire for a few patrons who threw coins at their feet.

The seconds ticked by and Kurama found that masking his energy was hard to do when he was desperate to reach out to her.

He saw her eyes snap up and look around. A scowl graced her features and then immediately her mask of cool harshness was back.

She stood and walked over to the group that was dancing stopping before the patrons. "I suggest you leave now if you don't want to be killed. We are not alone here."

The cowards ran as she turned her gaze up to look exactly where Yoko was hiding. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"She muttered under her breath.

She turned to the camp and announced "The king of thieves has graced us with his presence make ready our welcome."

In seconds Kurama and his men had revealed themselves from their hiding places and all the women in the camp had pulled weapons out, pairing themselves off with an opponent from Kurama's force.

Kurama kept his cool and brought forward his cruel side "What a warm welcome from such beautiful women. If I had desired it, you would all be dead by now."

She stepped forward and a jingling filled his ears. He noticed a string of bells around her ankle. Her bare feet tread softly on the dirt below. "You did not wish it _my king_?" Heavy sarcasm dripped from her last words.

"Kida. I request an audience with you. Alone."

"And why would I ever want to be alone with you?" She smirked as the women around her shouted their opinions.

"Lecher" "Jerk" "Male" "scum" "bastard"

These were just some of the words hissed by the females. While one other stepped towards them "Why shouldn't we just kill you and take your heads as our prize?" Agreement was expressed by the fine women.

"You sure raised disagreement for me in your little group." stated Yoko moving closer.

"On the contrary. I didn't tell them much at all." She growled.

He was about to retort when a howl rang out from the forest. All heads turned to face the direction of the sound.

A pack of wolf demons emerged from the woods laughing darkly amongst themselves. Their leader stepped forward. "I'm not interrupting anything am I ladies?"

"Kairen! Go away! I'm not in the mood for you right now!" Kida yelled frustrated

Yoko's jealousy flared as he regarded the newcomer. Tall and muscular with jet black fur and red eyes.

"Oh come now Kida you always put up the best fights. It keeps me from getting bored."

"Who is he?" Yoko whispered to her viciously

"Another thief trying to take what's mine." She growled low and yelled "KILL ALL WHO OPPOSE US!" The women sprang into action taking on the pack of wolves while Kurama ordered his men to do the same.

"Not fighting against us dear king?" she said while striking a blow to an enemy.

He chuckled "I'll deal with you later."

When the wolf demons realized they weren't winning they turned tail and ran. "I'll be back again Kida my sweet." Their leader declared upon his exit.

"Take your time!" she said not amused. "I really hate them." she glanced at Yoko.

Why is the stupid idiot so dang hot? She was tearing herself up inside. She wanted him. A better description of her feelings would be to say she wanted to be his.

Sure she wanted him to be hers, but her real desire was to belong to him. Her pride faltered and she sighed. "It seems we are in a forced truce. You fought with us so I will agree to your request of speaking to you alone… Girls entertain our guests while we talk."

She led him into her tent and swiftly turned and slapped him across the face. "I hate you! Why are you here? Come to gloat in my face? Come to take what I've earned for myself?" If she hadn't hardened her heart her tears would be flowing faster than the wine outside the tent. Music, cheering, and laughter filtered in from outside as they remained silent for what seemed like eternity. Her girls certainly knew how to throw a party.

"Kida"

She refused to look straight at him. She knew if she did her desperation would be revealed. "Since you left nothing has been the same. Call me a fool, but I've realized just how important you were to me. No, how important you are to me. I miss you. Come back to me."

She huffed "You've changed." You would never be this foolhardy before and I've heard of your ruthless reputation spreading all over Demon World. Find plenty of pretty girls out there?"

He growled "No. Not when you were constantly in my head. None of them compared to what I had and what I foolishly let go."

She became somber "you know…you are always with me. Not only in my mind but the mark you caused me to bear." She turned away from him lifting the back of her shirt to reveal her royal design. It had changed dramatically since the last time he'd seen it.

Yoko's POV...

It had at first been a simple heart with a crown placed on her lower back. Now the heart had a dagger stabbed through it. I could only assume that was for when her mother was killed.

What related to me were the vines and thorns weaving all around it.

Suddenly the voice of the old fortune teller from the night he'd run away with her came to mind. "Roses amongst thorns will bind her to you. She will never let her marks caused by you fade."

From what I remembered, she said her marking changed on its own from events she endured and she could not control what showed up on her skin.

However there was one thing she could control and as she turned back to me I longed to erase the black lines she once again wore. Black as pitch, thin lines traced from her eyes to her temples. The black tears.

NO POV…

"You know I vowed to kill you if you ever showed your face here." She scowled

He nodded and heard the fortune teller's voice once more "Keep not the pain of regret but let your words comfort a betrayed heart"

He did something next that she did not expect. He knelt down and bowed to the ground before her. "Do what you wish with me princess. It is you whom I've loved and for all this time you've been gone I've suffered far more than I ever thought possible. Forgive me and I will never betray you again. I would give my very life to you if it made you happy."

She retrieved her dagger and raised it above her head. She swiftly brought it swinging down. He didn't even flinch, but awaited the killing stroke.

Her hand stopped and he felt the blade hovering close to him. He looked up at her humbly and she threw the knife aside.

This time she could not stop the tears as she fell to her knees beside him. She threw her arms around him and he held her tight. "There is nothing to forgive. I love you and I'll never leave you again."

They kissed for what seemed like the first time. He once again washed away the black marks of sorrow that she had drawn on out of tradition. "No more tears with me. Of either kind." She nodded and sighed happily.

They immerged from the tent with arms around each other and smiling.

"HAHA WAY TO GO!" shouted Kuronue laughing. He bounded over to them and announced "All hail King of thieves and his queen!" The campsite cheered as Kurama claimed her lips once more for all to see.

The vision faded.

"That's so adorable." Jessie remarked. "I didn't think things happened like that in real life."

Kida giggled "Me neither."

A knock resounded and a maid entered "My lady, the others have gathered."

She nodded to the young girl "Thank you."

She went to the main royal chamber where everyone was waiting.

"Wow you look so pretty!" said Kuwabara.

Jessie smiled and Tanah cleared her throat. "I'm afraid I have bad news. The Anubians and prince Setna are on their way here. Some reports have even numbered Nubyan among them."

Jessie looked up "he's really coming here?"

"Well if he does come here then we'll know what to do with him." said Yusuke punching his palm.

"This could amount to a full blown war. I don't know what they have planned, but it can't be good please do not act unless necessary." pleaded Tanah.

They agreed and waited for the arrival of their not so honored guests.

…

**Thanks for reading you guys are great! Drop a comment and I'll get more done faster. Your comments and helping tips or suggestions really do inspire me. **** love ya!**


	16. The truth comes out!

**YAY I'm back! Sorry for the wait I will be working harder.**

The Anubians were the first to present themselves.

Their forces fanned out and stayed outside the city at one half of the front wall while Anubis and his guards were allowed entry.

Prince Setna also arrived with his entourage and was let through the gates. In the royal throne room the team stood awaiting them and Tanah shared some final words of comfort to Jessie/Kida

"Listen to me Kida, keep low and Nubyan may not even sense you."

"But what if Anubis has already told him what I look like now? And what about Setna? He's been a thorn in my side since he was a pup."

Tanah smiled "Be at ease child, all will happen how it should." Tanah kissed her forehead and left her to resume sitting on the throne.

Entering first was Anubis and one other Anubian.

"Nubyan…" Jessie whispered and stopped Yusuke from stepping forward

"We're supposed to stop him from doing anything." The spirit detective whispered

"Yeah _if_ he finds Kida. But for now lay low ok."

Yusuke grimaced at the thought of holding still and not taking action while people _talked_ about their problems.

Anubis strode forward "Tanah! Why is he here?" before she could answer, the person in question walked in. Prince Setna strode to the base of the throne and bowed.

"Honored one I come to you to inquire of the Princess." Anubis' ears twitched annoyed at the man. "I have also come to draw up a contract between our nations perhaps with Kida by my side our lands will be powerful enough to keep others out of it." The navy and yellow furred prince glanced harshly at Anubis. "If the rumors of her returning are true then I'm sure she will see the importance of this offer and become my bride."

Jessie nearly burst out laughing or with protests, she couldn't decide yet.

Hiei glanced at Kurama who was glaring at the pompous royal. Unexpected to all was the action taken by Anubis.

Stepping forward the powerful king spun the prince around and grabbed the front of his robes. "If you ever think of touching her or even speaking to her in any form you will be eradicated from my sight. Just like the pest you are."

Jessie's eyebrows rose high. Why was Anubis defending Kida?

Brushing off the king's hands and straightening his clothes he put on his sneer one more. "I'm afraid that's up to her to decide."

Anubis growled and Tanah stood. "Gentlemen! Please save your quarrels for later."

"I don't want to look at him let alone marry him." Jessie/Kida whispered to the boys. "He's a tyrant in his land. His subjects are hardly happy people."

"I have come to see Kida return to her rightful place and the justice be paid to the one that took her." Stated Anubis darkly.

Jessie was about to step forward and let Kida take over, but Kuri held her wrist whispering "You know the ramifications to this choice, are you sure you can handle it?" She hesitated for a second before nodding.

Moving forward she winked to the boys to say she'd be alright. "Why do you want her to rule anyway?"

Anubis turned knowing full well who she was, but apparently wanted to keep it from Setna saying "Because she was born to this right. The inheritance is her responsibility. She has much yet to accomplish."

"Who said she wanted any of it? And another thing, whoever said she'd agree to marry you?" She pointed at Setna.

"Because with my army and hers combined we can eradicate this world of the Anubian influence." The hate evident in his voice he turned a despising look to Anubis.

The old king was glaring harshly back and Nubyan made his first move since coming into the room. "On the contrary we can fully rid this world of you and then how will you're little plans to marry Kida work?" Nubyan turned to the group of outsiders "If any of you have contact with Kida tell her that her time is up. No more hide and seek. I've waited too long for her to come back and have what she deserves."

Jessie sighed "very well." Closing her eyes she let her appearance change and her other self take over. "I've heard enough."

Setna stared in awe then an evil grin appeared on his face. Nubyan dropped his spear and ran at her.

Yusuke and the others jumped to defend her, but all their physical attacks were brushed aside by the same darkness technique they had encountered in the Anubians lair.

"Kida Look out!" screamed Kuwabara as Nubyan closed in and Kida didn't seem to be moving.

Then the unexpected.

Nubyan had made to swipe at her with his claws and stopped inches from her face. She stood fearless looking into his eyes calmly. She smiled and spoke. "I knew you'd never hurt me Nubyan, not after you swore your own life to protect me. I'm glad you remembered."

He lowered his hand and stood strongly before her "You may have been my friend once, but as soon as I found out what you had done, that you had run away and willingly joined those scum it was over."

She took a deep breath. "I never meant to hurt you, and surely you can understand my reasons. I told you all my secrets and all my dreams. I'm so happy you are alive."

Her smile warmed his soul and Nubyan fell to his knees before her. "Kida! You're finally home!" he exclaimed bowing before her.

A door hidden behind the throne burst open and the light blue eared kitsune male from before came through. "Kida! It really is you!"

She laughed. "Hamadi! How long have you been hiding there?" He rushed forward and bowed at her feet like Nubyan. "Guys get up! This is kind of embarrassing…"

"We owe you our very lives Kida we are glad to see you safe."

She dropped down with them and threw her arms around them both. "My two greatest friends. It is I who is glad to see your safety. I'm so sorry I never told you where I was. I just knew you wouldn't take it as well as I would like you to."

Nubyan and Hamadi held her close as they got to their feet. Each in turn hugged her kissed her cheeks played with her hair or ears looking her over making sure she was as they remembered. All while laughing and exclaiming their excitement at having her with them.

"Um Hello?" Yusuke said "I thought you were trying to kill her?" he exclaimed pointing at Nubyan.

"Well I was, but then I saw her again!" He held tight to her once again. "Don't ever leave us again ok?"

She pushed away "I have to"

A dark look came over Nubyan and his voice became harsh "You still hold alliance with him?" He nearly spat the last word. He was so angry his power was fluctuating and rolling off of him in dark waves.

"Nubyan?" Kida took a step back. "Nubyan, please I love him it's not like I didn't want to go with him."

"It didn't look like that to me"

"I was only concerned that you were hurt I thought you would be killed so I tried to come back, but there was no time for that. Their portal to Demon world was closing fast."

Nubyan snapped "You think that makes it better?!" He pulled a knife from his waistband his bare muscles flexing. "Where is he Kida? If he's gone you can finally be ours. Your people's and mine."

She didn't get a chance to respond as Anubis stepped in "Nubyan, threatening the man she claims to love won't make her yours any quicker."

Nubyan's powers faded as he lowered the dagger. "Both our cities have always been at war, now we can stop that together Kida."

She shook her head "Nubyan I respect you, I really do, but I cannot love you as you wish me to."

Sheathing the knife but not letting go of the handle he pleaded "Kida think of your people. Think of mine."

She growled "IF YOUR PEOPLE WANTED PEACE THEY'D ASK FOR IT! MY PEOPLE ARE MORE THAN WILLING TO GIVE YOU PEACE!" she pushed him in frustration, but he only inched backward before stepping closer.

"We are betrothed, you do know that right?" she had nearly forgotten that night in the treasury with Kurama and Kuronue when they had overheard her mother and Anubis talking.

"Yes, no thanks to anyone else but myself. I overheard it. No one ever told me, but I refuse. Forgive me Nubyan, but you were always like a brother to me." She turned to Anubis "And also there was something my mother was going to tell me, but never got a chance, what was it?" Her tone was ruling and demanding far from the sweet apology she had just given to Nubyan.

Tanah made a small noise of complaint before nodding to the king's harsh gaze. Anubis then spoke "The truth is I loved your mother very much. She and I met as children on the riverbank and were soon secretly lovers. However, she was to be married to a noble man and I had my own kingdom I inherited, so we stayed apart except for once a year when a peace festival would be held and we would be reunited. She never cheated on her husband even though it was an arranged marriage. She was so strong in her belief of vows." A small smile strayed at his lips and Kida stared at him nervous of where this story was going. "Soon after her marriage however the man was killed in a battle between our countries. I came to the palace personally to deliver the news. I vowed then that we would continue meeting peacefully once a year and cease all fighting. I knew we could never truly coexist then, but our races could always live separately. We resumed our love affair that night. I returned a year from that day and when I met with her she held a tiny child in her arms. Black tipped ears and tail were all the proof I needed that she was mine. You Kida, you are my daughter."

She was silent for a moment

"No way!" breathed Yusuke

"Yeah, talk about family secrets" Kuwabara whispered back.

"You're lying…how do you know for sure? It could have been a fluke in coloring from the man she was married to!" Kida protested.

This time Tanah was the one to dispute her logic. "No, your mother married a man with the same coloring as myself. He was my youngest brother and our whole family is this way." She motioned to herself and son Hamadi, both of which had pale blue and white fur. "So…so everyone knows? All this time everyone has known, but me? That is why I wasn't allowed outside the palace, but when I snuck out no children would play with me? No one would give me a kind word or a smile? Because I'm the scandal child of warring nations?" she sounded on the verge of tears, but strengthened her resolve and continued "but, if you loved her so much why did you kill her?! I saw you the night I ran away. Your hand was on the dagger that killed her! You claim to love her, but you attacked her city and killed her!"

He shook his head solemnly. "I loved her, I still love her, and I did not order the attack that night. She heard the noise and ran outside, I followed, but by the time I had found her she was already dying. I took the dagger with me to try and discover who had done it, but I have had no luck in all these many years." His face went from sorrow to anger suddenly "until now…" he whipped around grabbing Setna by the throat. He pulled from his own robes a sheathed blade that Kida recognized from that night. He held it close to the prince's face. "Look familiar Setna?"

Kurama's experienced thief eyes allowed him to notice the same markings on the pommel were on the ring the prince wore. The prince raised an eyebrow in a mock smirk "That is from my own collection, but I didn't kill her. I gave that dagger to someone a long time ago."

The prince still sneering found himself shaken by the powerful hands of the king. "TELL ME WHO!"

Looking far from threatened Setna grinned "Why don't you ask your wife, from your own arranged marriage?" The king dropped him in shock. "I'm sure she found out about your precious love child with another woman, a woman whom she despised no less. It must have been an insult to see that her enemy could give you the very thing she had wanted. A child. One to take your place and one day rule your people. She felt utterly betrayed that the child you were setting up to gain your kingdom was her own hated rival's offspring."

The king seemed to shake in rage "bring her to me!" the hall doors opened and in strode Shukura.

"You!" screamed Kida "You should be in a coma. My spell should have…"

The woman laughed "It seems you were underestimating my power when you struck me with that pathetic attack. Oh I put on a lovely little act don't you think?"

"Shukura!" thundered the king "What is the meaning of this?"

The dark eyed beauty smiled cruelly "Oh I'll tell you the whole story. Once upon a time there was a girl considered to be the fairest in all the kingdom. Because of her beauty and political pressure on the leader of the land to be married she was soon engaged to the king. However there was also another kingdom that had a lovely queen and in that kingdom a celebration and cease fighting of the ongoing war would happen every year. The girl was never allowed to go to these celebrations because it was, as the king said, "too dangerous". So she stayed behind year after year while her husband the king would go to the other kingdom. The young girl wanted to become the perfect wife and a strong ruler, but the king only ever called her a princess. He never called her a queen, never let her make any decisions, and the girl was even more heartbroken when she found she could not produce an heir for her king. Once while the king was preparing to leave for the yearly celebration the girl overheard some servants gossiping about a child in the other kingdom that appeared to be the offspring of her husband and the queen of that land. She disguised herself and went with the caravan to the other nation to see for herself. She saw everything and that it was the truth. When the two royals would hold 'peace talks' they weren't doing much talking. So the next year the girl decided that she had been betrayed enough. Taking her most loyal guards and soldiers with her, she organized an attack on the other city during the time of their peaceful celebration. That, for some, would be enough, but this girl needed more. She had gained a trust in a certain prince over the past year and he showed his friendship by giving her a prized unique dagger as a gift. She kept it on her always and that year at the festival she managed to use it to dispose of her husband's mistress. But still not being sated in revenge she managed to seduce the love interest of the princess of that kingdom breaking them apart. What better way to be ruler of the land than to get rid of everyone in your way?"

Shukura grinned cruelly "And now here we are truth revealed and hearts broken…Just the way it should be."

...

**Thanks everyone who likes my writing hopefully the story will turn out awesome!**


End file.
